Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Operator Series Purple
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: The world has been attacked by the Venjix virus. But a new ranger joins the RPM team. JJ has been through hell and back. When she's picked to be the Operator Series Purple, her life will change. But for the better or for the worse? -Rated T for swearing, If you're not comfortable with swearing, I suggest that you don't read-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Prologue: How It All Began

Character Profile:

Name: Jaylynn Jessica Landsdown

Nicknames: Jay, JJ

Age: 16

Family: Summer Landsdown (17)(sister), Mr. Landsdown (father), Mrs. Landsdown (mother)

JJ POV

"JAYLYNN! Come here!" a voice yelled.

"Coming mother!" I screeched back.

Pulling on my other black leather boot, I stood up and sighed. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, my leather jacket, and my leather boots. Before I left my room, I pulled up my jacket sleeve to look at the scars littering my wrist. They were all over both of my arms, thighs, and stomach. They weren't there because of an accident. I put them there. My parents found me cutting my wrists one day. They flipped out and took me to the hospital. I was sent to rehabilitation for a month. If my older sister didn't hate me before, she certainly thought I was disgusting and a disgrace after I was sent there. My dog Delilah whined and nudged my leg. I smiled and looked down. I stroked her head and sighed again. Pulling down my jacket sleeve, I checked my hair in the mirror before I left my room. Delilah followed after me as I walked down the stairs.

"There you are my dear." my mother purred.

'Great,' I thought, 'They're leaving me home alone. Again.'

"Your father, sister, and I are going to get your sister ready for her party. You know the rules. Stay inside and don't leave the house. We will have people watching you.

"Yes mother." I forced a smile.

I feel like most of my smiles these days are fake. I hate my family. My parents have been so annoying since the day they found me with blood dripping down my arms. They don't love me. The only reason they sent me to rehab is because they've got a reputation to keep. They're just mad at me because I refuse to be like my sister. I hate attention. They have someone body check me every week. I hate it. That's why tonight, I'm leaving. Delilah and I are going to run away with my friend Tristan. He's the only one who ever cared. I went back up to my room to finish packing two backpacks. One for me, one for Tristan. I put food and water in both of them. In mine, I put pencils, a mechanical pencil sharpener, two sketchbooks, a medium sized bin of dog food, and an extra pair of clothes. Now all that's left is to wait.

~Power Rangers RPM~

My sister's party started tomorrow. It was dark outside and my parents and sister were asleep.

"Come on Delilah." I whispered.

Delilah followed me down the stairs. I had the two backpacks over my shoulders. I went to the kitchen and quickly disabled the alarm. I put three envelopes on the kitchen table for my parents and sister to find in the morning. Quickly and quietly, Delilah and I exited the house. I shut the door behind me and began running towards the end of our property. Once I crossed the property line, I was home free. I slowed my run to a jog, then down to a walk. I went to the park where Tristan and I usually met. Tristan met me in the center of the park.

"Hey Jay," he greeted, "Hey Delilah."

He ruffled her ears and she wagged her tail.

"Here. This is for you." I announced, handing over the backpack.

"So we're really going to do it?" Tristan confirmed.

"You don't have to come with me. But I'm done with them. I can't stand their constant nagging. It's irritating and I'm just done with them. All three of them."

"Oh I'm still coming with you. There's no way you're doing this without me."

I smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"Ok so here's what I think we should do. We should go and spent the night at the orphanage. Then leave after lunch time. That way, your parents and sister will know that you are gone, but they won't be able to come after you because of your sister's party. They should be too occupied with that for the rest of the day so they won't come after us until the next day. But by then, we'll be long gone."

Tristan and I went to the orphanage. I couldn't wait to leave tomorrow. Once I had been given a bed, I fell asleep instantly.

~Power Rangers RPM~

I woke up to screaming.

"JJ!" I heard Tristan yell, "We need to go!"

Tristan and I ran out of the orphanage.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. These weird things attacked us. We need to get out of the city. Now." he replied.

We sprinted out of the city. We could hear screaming as we ran. Once we got out of the city, I was shocked. We had just ran into barren wasteland.


	2. Episode One: The Road to Corinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of these characters. I only own Tristan and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**NOTICE: Just btw, this chapter is kinda short because nothing really happens where JJ is apart of. It does get pretty dark though. So just to warn you.**

JJ POV

*one year later*

Tristan and I roamed the continent for about a week or two before we found an old car. Tristan figured out how to turn on the radio and we heard the broadcast to get to Corinth. We were able to get there after a long, hard trek. We've been here ever since. I found my sister dearest who, coincidentally, is the Ranger Operator Series Yellow. I've been helping out and so has Tristan. It's hectic. Tristan has been at the computers helping. There's nothing I've been able to do so I've literally just been watching everything. My sister still thinks I'm a disgrace and a failure. All that I have from home is my leather jacket and Delilah. I watched Scott, Flynn, and my sister fight Venjix's robots. Is it bad that I wished my sister would get hurt? Scott and Flynn don't know about my scars. I plan on keeping it that way. There were two people in the car next to where the three were fighting. Scott started talking to my sister.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

I wanted to throw myself off of a roof. I hate her, so much. She's part of the reason why I hated my life. Correction, I still hate my life. I still have depression and it's gotten worse because I ran out of my medication about a month after Tristan and I ran.

"Dr. K, the bio signals still read 1 and 1/2." Tristan called, confused.

"I know that. I have a suspicion as to why." Dr. K replied.

"Care to share?" I called out sarcastically.

"All in due time."

I groaned. I hated my life. I knew Tristan could tell that I wasn't happy. But he didn't know why. I stood up and went to my room, Delilah on my heels. Taking off my jacket, I threw it on my bed. I just stared at my scars. They were bad scars. They would always mark my skin. Always mark that I am a failure, a disgrace. My sister was right. I refuse to say her name. She's not even my sister. Someone knocked at my door.

"JJ?" Tristan called.

"Fuck off." I snapped.

He came in anyways.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been irritable and a bitch ever since we entered the city. I know part of it is because you don't want to be around your sister, but really? Grow up!" Tristan hissed.

"You're telling me to grow up? Are you serious? My whole life I've been verbally abused by my family and almost everyone else. I sliced up my skin because I wanted to die. I got so depressed that I was planning on killing myself. But then my parents walked in. They never cared! They sent me to rehab because they had to keep up they're reputation. They hated me. They hate that I'm nothing like Summer. They hate that I was never a brat and that I never wanted things. You're telling me to grow up and to stop being a bitch after my whole life, after everything that happened to me? I was thirteen when I made that first cut. Thirteen! I was too young to deal with that! And if you can't understand, that even after being away from my parents, that I still want to die, then fuck you Tristan. Fuck. You." I was screaming at the end of the sentence.

Then you know what that idiot did after that? He walked straight out of the room. Some friend.

**I'm sorry if you don't like stuff like that. But if you don't, I'd suggest that you stop reading. Also, yes, I know depression and self harm are something people go through. Trust me, I know very well. I struggle with self harm and depression. Writing helps me cope. So either way, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	3. Episode Two: Fade to Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

I sat on my bed Indian style. I was not happy with Tristan. Even though I didn't want to talk to him, the curiosity was eating me alive. I had to know if Scott and Flynn were ok. I didn't give a shit about Summer. I pulled on my jacket and headed downstairs. I watched the Rangers fight the Grinders in the air. They had a lock on Summer.

"Yellow! You're getting shot at from the side!" Scott announced.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Summer scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. Then something disrupted the turret that had a lock on her. I was suddenly a lot more intrigued. It must've been the people they saved earlier. The Rangers had to go into the Megazord. They fought the giant Venjix troop thing. I never really did care to learn what it was called. They finally defeated it. Summer came down to the two people. She hit a button on her morpher that took off her helmet.

'Oh god. What is she doing?' I questioned in my head.

She walked up to them and faced the one who was driving the car.

"Hey. I uh. I don't know how to thank you." she announced.

"You could start with some gas. Maybe some water. And I'll be on my way." he replied.

I laughed. I know for a fact that that is not what Summer was expecting.

"Hey! Hey, it's cool guys!" the other one stuttered when the soldiers came and started searching the one who had replied to Summer.

I'm going to call him Hot Shot. Yeah I like that. Now to think up a name for the other one...

"I'm not staying!" Hot Shot insisted.

"I'm tight with the guy right here. We're like brothers!" the other guy insisted.

"Sir, we've discovered an infiltrator." Soldier 1 announced.

"Uh, I don't even know this dude!" the guy changed his mind.

I laughed again. I like this dude already.

"Picking up internal Venjix hardware sir!" Soldier 1 continued, "Generation seven at least."

The soldier then waved to the others and they began taking Hot Shot and the other guy with them.

"Ok! You've got a big mistake here guys! I've never met him I'm not with him!" the other guy panicked.

Damn I still need to think of a name for him. I'm tired of calling him just the other guy. The Rangers stood there confused. The soldiers put them into their cars and took them away. What was going to happen to them?

Summer, Flynn, and Scott came back to the base. I walked out to watch what they were doing. Summer already gave me the "go away this is for the big kids" look. They ran a scanner thing over some machinery. Scott turned around.

"So what are we looking at here Doc?" Scott asked.

"Something different. Radically advanced. Venjix technology is now evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the fire power in our zord configurations, Venjix will overrun the city within a month." Dr K replied.

"Great." I groaned.

Flynn stepped foreword.

"We're going to have to activate Series Black. There's no way around it!" he stressed.

I looked at the six Ranger suits on the other side of the garage. Red, yellow, blue, green, black, and purple. Red, blue, and yellow were lit up. The other three were not.

"Yes but we don't have an operator that can handle the Series Black bio hardware. Where are we supposed to find one now?" Scott countered.

He turned and walked out of the room. Summer still stood there. I watched her think about something. I could see the gears in her head turning.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Something crazy." she replied.

She walked out of the room. I stood there stunned. I honestly think that's the first time she's talked to me in a long time without saying it with annoyance or aggravation. I ran after her.

"So wait, what exactly are you doing?" I questioned.

"You wanna come and find out?" she grinned as she got into the drivers seat of her car.

I got into the passenger seat, still very confused. As she drove off, I had to ask the question burning in my head.

"Ok so, who are you and what have you done with Summer? You have snapped at me, your not giving me those aggravated looks, why?"

She looked over at me and sighed.

"Because I also realized that you don't deserve being treated that way. But that took some help from a friend of yours."

I was silent the rest of the car trip. We got out of the car and I followed her inside a building. We walked into a room with a cell. Hot Shot was sitting in it. Facing Colonel Truman. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation until Hot Shot reached over and caught the cup of water that was knocked off of the table. I was in shock. How was that possible? As I was thinking this, Summer walked foreword.

"Colonel, could I please have a minute?" Summer asked.

Summer walked into the cell. I decided to follow the Colonel.

"Colonel, would you mind if I asked a question?" I asked.

He stopped and turned, "Not at all."

"Do you think that those two can be trusted?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. But because you're associated with Dr. K, you have my permission to check in on the other one."

"Where should I go?"

He pointed to the door across the hall.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked off. I entered the room. I honestly did not know what to say. He was lying on the table.

"The aircraft carrier set sail the next morning." he mumbled.

What the hell?

"That was the last I ever saw of her. She lives on now only in my memories and dreams."

I started clapping. He looked over at me.

"I don't know what that was, but it was very touching."

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"All you need to know is that I work with the Rangers. And that I can tell you that you'll eventually be out of here."

I smirked and walked out of the room. I like confusing people. I leaned against the wall as I waited for Summer. Not gunna lie, that guy was really cute. I started twirling a piece of my golden brown hair. My hair was different and weird. It was like a mix of brown, gold, and red. I like it. Summer walked out of the room and I stood straight.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Not sure yet." she replied.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I didn't say anymore though. I followed her out of the building and back into the car. We got back to the base and Summer went to go and talk to Dr K, Flynn, and Scott. I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to make myself some food. Tristan walked in after I had sat on the counter with my peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwich.

"Can I help you?" I coldly asked.

"Look, Jay."

"Only my friends can call me Jay or JJ. You've lost that privilege." I snapped.

"Ok Jaylynn then. Listen, I'm sorry alright? I snapped because I was under a lot of stress. I'm just trying to figure all of this out."

"What stressed you out more? Figuring out that I maul my own flesh, or learning that I'm still suicidal?"

I hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Heading back up to my room, I looked over my shoulder see the shocked faces of Flynn, Scott, and Summer. Honestly? I didn't even care. I went back to my room to lie on my bed. I curled up and fell asleep.


	4. Episode Three: Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

I woke up about an hour later. When I walked downstairs into the lab, they were testing Hot Shot. It was amazing. His scores were off the charts. I followed him out of the room as the Rangers talked to Dr. K about Series Black becoming operational.

"So what were you doing outside the dome?" I asked.

"Looking for something." he vaguely replied.

"If we're going to work together Hot Shot, then you're going to need to trust me."

"Hot Shot?"

"No one bothered to tell me your name."

"Dillon. You can call me Dillon."

"What about your friend?"

"He's not my friend. But apparently, his name is Ziggy."

"Ziggy and Dillon. Ok."

I sensed the conversation was over. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. Scott, Flynn, and Summer all walked in.

"Well let's go." Scott rushed.

We followed him out of the building. I looked over at Summer.

"Wait what are we doing?" I questioned.

"We're showing him the city." she replied.

We walked into Corinth's park. I didn't like any of Corinth's "improvements."

"Corinth city. Self sustained, self contained living environment." Summer sighed.

I moodily huffed. I hated all of the city. Every last bit of it. I didn't like being here at all. I tuned out a lot of their conversation. My mind, curiously, wandered to Ziggy. He was still in the cell. There was nothing I could really do about it. I wanted to, but I didn't know how. Tristan would instantly disagree. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he likes me more than a friend. Which is awkward because he's like a brother to me. I couldn't date him.

"Don't. You can't." I heard Dillon grunt.

I zoned back in after that. Confused. Whelp, that's what I get for not paying attention.

"Why not?" Summer questioned.

I hid my snort with a cough. Summer glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"I'm just not that kind of person ok? Someone trusted me to save them once and I-." Dillon started.

"You're still out there looking for them!" Summer interrupted, "Even if you can't remember who they are. You're the kind of person I'd want saving me."

I awed in head. I have to admit, even though I'm still not too crazy about my sister, that was really cute. Corinth's electronically timed weather started the rain.

"Ah shit." I mumbled.

I was wearing my leather jacket. Leather takes for freaking ever to dry. I stepped out of the section of "rain" to go stand by Flynn. I think out of all three of them, I looked up to Flynn the most. He was like my biological brother. More so than Tristan. I found myself going to him to ask him things even more that Tristan. Dillon walked over to where we were standing.

"So, you'll do it?" Summer asked.

"I'll do it." Dillon confirmed, "One condition."

I smiled a bit.

"Oh. You have conditions now." Scott scoffed.

"Just one." Dillon mused.

-RPM-

We were at the prison. Dillon's condition was that we were to get Ziggy out of the prison. I was trying to hide my giggles as Ziggy was walking toward us. He came up to Summer and shook her hand.

"Hi! Ziggy Grover reporting for duty!" he enthusiastically said.

Then he leaned foreword and whispered, "I'm a huge fan!"

He then turned to Flynn. Flynn put his hand out to shake.

"No, no. Coming in for the big thing!" Ziggy grinned.

He hugged Flynn and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small snicker. Scott turned to Dillon.

"Ok so why, in good reason are we bringing this guy with us?" Scott asked.

"Leave him alone Scott." I sighed.

Scott and Dillon ignored me.

"He can make shadow puppets." Dillon replied.

That was it. I started laughing. It was quiet snickers from behind my hand.

-RPM-

We were back at the Garage. Dillon was being synced to the Series Black morpher. Ziggy was sitting in a chair watching, eating popcorn. I reached over and stole a couple of pieces. He glanced at me.

'Deal with it.' I mouthed.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Dillon was morphed into the spandex suit. Ziggy started clapping and I laughed. I smirked, deciding to mess with Dr K.

"Nice spandex Dillon!" I catcalled.

"ITS NOT SPANDEX!" K shouted.

I laughed.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen - wait wait wait! Don't move! Hold that pose its perfect!" Ziggy took out his phone.

I stole his chair and watched in amusement. I was right. He was very entertaining.

K interrupted and I snorted again. Oh, the fun I could have with this! Ziggy started stumbling over his words. K was annoyed. And it was hilarious. Ziggy started walking away then he came back towards K.

"Ok, there's one thing I've gotta know." he questioned.

"Mhmm." K sighed.

"What's with the spandex?"

I started laughing hysterically.

-RPM-

Ziggy had to clean the floor with a toothbrush. I sat in a chair and supervised. This brought me so much joy.

"Hey uh Jaylynn? Can we talk?" Tristan whispered from behind me.

"Fuck off." I snapped.

I was still furious with him.

"Please?"

"No. I'm done talking with you." I huffed.

Tristan sighed and walked across the garage. I walked up to my room. All of the doors were painted the color of the Ranger colors. I was in purple because there wasn't a purple Ranger yet. Ziggy was going to stay in green and Dillon, obviously, in black. Sleeping wasn't something I did regularly anymore. Nightmares plagued my dreams every time I attempted sleep. I sat on my bed drawing in silence. I just wanted to put my thoughts on paper. Usually I'd have music in the background but not right now. Delilah was curled up on the end of the bed as I drew. I heard someone open their door. I quietly pushed open my door to follow whoever was going out. It was Dillon. He went downstairs to Ziggy. Who was still cleaning the floor.

"Ziggy. Do you know a way out of he city?" he questioned urgently.

Out of the city? What the hell was he planning?

"Out, as in, you mean out? Out?" Ziggy stuttered.

"Just tell me." Dillon huffed.

"They vent propane gas from station 19 at dawn but you've only got like two seconds in between burns."

Dillon walked around Ziggy to Scott's car. I decided to make an appearance. My bare feet padded across the floor. I poked Ziggy and he jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" I mused.

Dillon looked at me and I saw the desperation in his eyes. He wanted, no, needed to find whoever he was looking for. I nodded. He threw his morpher into the car.

"Dillon! Wait!" Ziggy protested.

Dillon got into the car and started hot wiring it.

"Dillon!" Ziggy walked over and I quietly followed.

"You can't just go! Dillon!" Ziggy pleaded.

Dillon left the Garage in Scott's car with Ziggy and I standing there in shock. I knew he wanted to find whatever he was looking for, but to just leave? And right after he was linked to the Series Black morpher?

-RPM-

Something breached the city. Flynn and Scott went to go look at what it was. Ziggy was sitting on the stairs and I was lying against his legs. Summer got down the stairs and saw that Scott's car was gone.

"Dillon." she whispered.

Turning to Ziggy and I, he shook his head. I sighed and bit down on my nail. You could see the edges of my scars. I studied the ones I could see. They weren't really new. A few weeks old at most. The ones on my thighs were a few days old. I relapsed back into self harm. Like I've said, depression fucking sucks. I laid my head back on Ziggy's legs and closed my eyes.

"What? My car!" Scott gaped.

A ghost of a smile flickered across my lips.

"I've traced the source! The signals coming directly from a water plant!" Flynn announced.

I tuned out their conversation. I was still going over my thoughts. Depression was a hard battle to fight. The hardest battle you'll ever fight is a battle against yourself. Summer, Scott, and Flynn left to go fight the monster or whatever. You'd think I'd care more, considering the place I live in is under attack. But I don't. I really don't.

"Hey, you ok?" Ziggy whispered.

I nodded and stood up. I went to the monitors where the battle was taking place. Their energy levels were dropping. Ziggy was behind me and we both saw. This wasn't good.

"They're in trouble!" Ziggy announced.

He turned and walked towards K's screen.

"What do we do?"

I bit my lip and watched as they got their asses handed to them.

"Doc! Can you tap me into the feed for this radio transmission?"

"Don't ever call me Doc." K snapped.

"Really? Just tell him how to do it!" I pressured.

"I want Dillon to hear!" Ziggy pleaded.

He was a genius. He bent down and started messing with the wires. I leaned down to help him. We changed the wires around and hoped that Dillon could hear it. I seriously hoped he heard it.

The black spandex suit disappeared. A black energy bar appeared on the screen next to Flynn, Summer, and Scott. Ziggy and I grinned. We did it.

"Yes. We did it." I sighed.

Ziggy and I watched the screens. They were all fairing pretty well. But it was still nerve wracking. The giant monster thing was destroyed.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Ziggy jumped around and went to high five K.

I watched amused with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Please stop that." K groaned.

I laughed again. The Rangers were talking over the chat. All Scott cared about was his car. It's the small things in life dude.

The Rangers got back to the Garage. I slowly slipped away to my room. Delilah was still snoozing on my bed. I smiled. Sitting cross legged on the bed, I sighed when I saw a few of my scars again. Someone knocked on the door frame. Ziggy was leaning against it.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

He shut the door and walked foreword.

"I saw them you know." he started.

"Saw what?" I played dumb.

I knew exactly what he had seen.

"You and I both know that you know what I'm talking about.

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I hate myself. I've hated myself for as long as I can remember. My life has never been perfect."

Ziggy sat on the bed next to me. I slipped off my jacket and turned my wrists up. Rows and rows of scars littered my forearms. None of them were recent. Ziggy grabbed one of my arms and gently ran his fingers down the scars.

"You've got a new life. Here with the Rangers and the rest of us." he announced.

I smiled. A true smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.


	5. Episode Four: Go for the Green

**Disclsimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**AU: Thank you guys for the comments! I do read them. And thank you to those who have added this to their favorites list or to those who are following this! I really appreciate it :)**

JJ POV

Three days later and I was still thinking about what Ziggy had done. I was shocked. No one had ever cared for me. No one. Not Summer, not my parents, no one. Delilah was my only friend. I couldn't even count on Tristan most of the time because when we were at home, I couldn't get to him during the day. I attempted to clear my head so I could go and help with the green Ranger "trials." The Rangers and K were trying to find a green Ranger that would be suitable for the position. As I walked into the building, I heard Ziggy.

"And for our next green Ranger candidate, allow me to present Captain Smoothie. Now ah he's been mostly working birthday parties and baristas but, he could be ready to take it to the next level." he then turned to the guy on the platform thing and whispered something to him.

I was trying so fucking hard not to laugh. Summer, Flynn, and Scott looked like they were in shock. I lost it after the dude failed one of his tricks and started laughing hysterically. I didn't catch what Summer had said. The guy fell and I was still snickering. Ziggy looked panicked.

"Uh not to worry, not to worry. He was another warm up. A teaser. If you will. Ah the best candidates are yet to come so can we cut the power to this?"

I started laughing again.

I don't think I've ever laughed as hard as I had during this in a very long time. Summer was laughing at me not being able to hold myself up because I was laughing so hard. I was being too "disruptive" and "distracting" so they sent me out of the auditorium place thing. I was walking around Corinth, lost in my thoughts. I sat against a tree, put my earbuds in, and shuffled my music. Skin by Sixx Am started to play.

"Cause they don't even know you, all they see is scars. They don't see the angels living in your heart. So let them find the real you, buried deep within, let them know with all you've got, that you are not your skin." I whisper sang along.

Even with Ziggy's encouragement, I still felt helpless. I just didn't want to live anymore. It feels like I've danced around suicide and depressing thoughts all of my life.

*this might be a trigger for some people if you're easily triggered. I'll let you know when it's not a trigger warning anymore*

"Go kill yourself. No one would miss you." My mind snarled at me.

"No. Leave me alone." I whispered.

"I am apart of you. You can't EVER get rid of me."

"No no no. Go away. Please just go away." I pleaded.

A tear trailed down my face.

"You're pathetic. You can't even save yourself from just that, yourself."

I looked down. I had been clutching my arms and digging my nails into my wrists. I looked around then pulled up the sleeves of my leather jacket. There was crescent shaped marks in my skin. Oozing blood. I had reopened some of my previous cuts as well.

"Ah shit." I whispered.

I pulled my sleeves back down and ran to the public bathroom in the park. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Shedding my jacket, I pressed paper towels to my wrists in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding before I hurt myself even more. I sighed and cleaned my arms. All those bullies at school were right. I am a freak. I am pathetic. I could feel the wave of depression settling in my chest. I shrugged my jacket on and walked out of the bathroom.

*trigger warning over*

I walked back to the Garage. Not knowing what else to do with myself. I aimlessly walked around and ended up in the room where the Ranger suits were. I looked at the six suits. Red, blue, yellow, and black all were lit up. The other two were not. I looked at the Series Purple biosuit longer than I should have. I used to dream about being a Power Ranger. But now? Any team would laugh at me if I even walked into the field. Much less, stepped up to bat. Ziggy then ran into the room with the biosuits.

"Uh green Ranger morpher." he muttered.

I leaned against the wall as K made it appear on the floor. He picked it up and I just looked at him when he glanced over to me.

"Just so you understand Ziggy, you must guard that morpher with your life." K instructed.

"My life Doc? That's a bit severe don't you think?" Ziggy questioned.

"That morpher contains the base DNA code for series technology. You must do everything in your power to keep the morpher from falling into the wrong hands." K stressed.

"Ok ok never fear the Zig man's here. After all, who found you the perfect green Ranger? Ah ah?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I was in a bad and depressed mood. Depression makes me more irritated and annoyed at people because all I try to do is push them away. Ziggy raised his eyebrow at me as walked out the door. I pushed myself off of the wall and started to head to my room.

"Wait." K stopped me.

"Can I help you?" I signed, backtracking to the screen.

"You seem... Different. Out of character."

"You don't say?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, depression does funny things to people."

I turned on my heal and power walked back to my room. She didn't need to know what was going on in my life! I ran into Dillon as I was heading to my room.

"Feeling ok there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Peachy." I spat, shoving past him.

I ran into my room and started searching.

*another trigger warning*

The metal glinted back at me. I gave a small sigh of relief as I peeled my jacket off and threw it to the floor. I turned my wrist up and sat on the floor. I dug the blade into my skin and made cut after cut after cut. Blood was dripping down my skin as it raced to see who could run off of my arm the fastest. And I just sat there. After about five minutes, I reached over to the dresser next to the bed and grabbed the roll of paper towels that stood there. I also grabbed the water bottle next to it. Firstly I stopped the bleeding, then I cleaned the dried blood off of my wrist. I wrapped my wrist in a bandana and pulled my jacket back on. I stood up and took a step foreword, then collapsed. I've lost too much blood in the past week or so. And I'm malnourished. I haven't been eating much either. I slowly stood up then crept down the stairs.

*trigger warning over*

I gripped the counter for support. My head was spinning. I heard footsteps and turned around. Tristan.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To talk." he pleaded.

I scoffed and walked out of the room. He caught my wrist and I hissed, pulling it into my chest. He instantly knew what I had done.

"JJ why?" he breathed.

I ignored him and walked back to the room with the biosuits. My mind wandered to Dillon. Where'd he go? I looked towards the biosuits. The series green disappeared. Oh no. Who had been bonded? I looked at the viewing screen and saw Summer, Flynn, Scott, and Dillon battling the other attack bot. Wait. There was green there too. Who the hell had been bonded? I watched Dillon and the green fight the attack bot as the other three struggled to catch up. The attack bot was destroyed and the three others showed up as it got bigger. They destroyed it completely and I smiled.

-RPM-

Green was standing in front of Dillon, Scott, Summer, and Flynn. I was leaning against the wall watching this play out. My mind wandered to Ziggy. Where was he? My heart skipped a beat when I thought about him. I harshly bit my lip. Shutting people out, remember?

"Ladies and gentlemen, and creepy Doc K computer screen, my I present to you the fifth member of our team, Ranger Green." Dillon announced.

The helmet disappeared and my jaw dropped. No way.

"No way." Summer voiced my thoughts.

"How? Why?" Flynn stuttered.

It was Ziggy.

"Look Ziggy, you can't just be a Ranger!" Scott insisted.

"Ouch." I muttered.

As of right now, Ziggy and Dillon were my favorite people in the room. Tristan had walked in to see what was going on, and he was just as shocked. Ziggy looked crestfallen.

"He may not be, the ideal choice." Dillon began.

"I would say far from it." K grumbled.

"But you said that he had to do anything to protect the morpher from falling into enemy hands. Bonding it with himself was the only way he could do it."

"Yeah but that's permanent!" Flynn argued.

"What's done is done!" I snapped, "Are you all really going to question his motives? The morpher would've been in enemy hands if it weren't for him!"

Dillon looked over approvingly.

"That's right. This is a done deal. So we'd better start getting used to it."

"I'm not sure this Operator arrangement is going to work. The amount of training it would prepare..."

I tuned K out after that. Summer, Flynn, Scott, and Dillon walked out of the room.

"Uh hey I'll train away! And when do we get back to the blowing up stuff? Hey guys! Uh just a few things about the rules on taking the uniform out on dates. Cause I think chicks would dig it. Am I right?" Ziggy rambled.

I snorted at the last one and pushed myself off of the wall to go back to my room. Well, today was eventful. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I stood back up and changed into a hoodie and pj bottoms. I curled up under the covers and attempted to sleep.


	6. Episode Five: Handshake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

My depression levels were insane. I was so down and upset. It hasn't been this bad since before rehab. Thanks to my big ass mouth, Flynn and Scott know about my self harm and suicidal thoughts. Summer was trying to convince me to go to the doctor. She said that I needed depression medication. Which isn't wrong, but if I go, there's a chance that they'll try and send me back to rehab. They can send me without me wanting to go. They can force me. It's something to do with how my behavior could effect others in a bad way. Whatever.

I went down to the garage area where Scott and Dillon were working on their cars. I didn't know if Dillon knew about my self harm or not. But I definitely wasn't going to bring it up.

Scott turned to Dillon, "Yo dude. What do you got under the hood of that heat? Six? Eight?"

"Twelve actually." Dillon replied.

Scott shook his head, "Ever heard of the expression to much of a good thing?"

I watched on in curiosity.

"Heard it. Don't buy it."

"You want a good thing? Listen to this music."

I scoffed as Scott turned on his car. He doesn't know what good music is.

"Four banger all the way. Computer chip, nitrogen. What can I say? I like to live dangerously."

I raised my eyebrow. Dangerously huh? He hasn't seen dangerous. I used to do race car driving. It was the only time my parents would let me out of the house. I stopped because it took up a lot of my time. And because I almost got caught with self harm. I crashed one day and the medics had to take off my jacket to assess my wounds. That was the day I had cut my stomach for the first time. There were five cuts. All of them had been reopened because of the crash. The medics ruled it as the glass in the windshield cutting me. I quit race car driving even though I didn't really want to. I then took up playing the guitar so I felt a bit better. It's been three years since I've been in a race car. Neither Scott nor Dillon had ever done fast until they've raced down a race car track.

"Explains your hair." Dillon remarked.

I snorted. Scott and Dillon both began revving the engines on their cars. Summer walked in and stood next to me.

"Their engines are going to wear out sooner if they do that too often." I announced.

Summer smiled as she leaned over the railing, "Hey guys. GUYS! You wanna make some more noise? I've still got a bit of hearing left in this ear."

"Just trying to make a point." Scott insisted.

"Keep trying." Dillon replied.

"Typical boys." I sighed.

Summer chuckled a bit. I smirked.

"Yeah well you if you weren't beating your engines so loudly, you might've heard Dr. K trying to reach Dillon on the comm." Summer informed.

I was a bit surprised. I hadn't heard her either.

"Ranger Series Black. Please report to Ranger room." K huffed.

Dillon walked out of the room. I turned towards Summer as he left.

"Can I just say how much I miss race car driving?" I announced.

"I can tell. You're always down here watching them." she replied.

I grunted as I turned and left the room. Deciding that picking on Dillon would be fun, I headed towards the Ranger room.

I walked in on Dr K chastising Dillon. She took out her gun thing and I shook my head as she shot him with it. I walked back out of the Ranger room and to my room to grab my acoustic guitar. Summer gave it to me yesterday. It was purple with black roses and skulls. I loved it. It was one of the things that she had saved from our house. I was more than grateful. I was happy with her. She was finally starting to realize that everyone was equal and that she wasn't better than everyone else. I was actually seeing my sister. Not a conceited brat that my parents created. I walked back down to the garage with my guitar. Ziggy, Summer, and Scott were playing pool. Summer got most of the balls in the holes the first try. I silently laughed at Ziggy as I pulled up a stool and sat with my guitar.

"What are you? Psychic or something?" Ziggy gaped.

"Something." Summer replied.

"Ah I wouldn't try with her. Pools all she played when she got bored at home." I piped up.

Ziggy glanced over at me and I shrugged, gently strumming my guitar as I thought of new song melodies to write.

Dillon walked in.

"Series Black, you still owe me three minutes of shield training." K snapped.

Here we go.

"Bill me." he retorted.

He reached into the fridge to grab something to drink and one of her guns came out of it.

"Come on K are you serious?" I groaned.

"This does not concern you."

"Bite me."

"You've got to be kidding." Dillon insisted.

"We shall being."

K shot him and I pinched the bridge of my nose as he went flying into a tire.

The alarm went off at that moment and the Rangers ran to the screen to check out what was going on.

"If the Venjix takes up our grid, it could disable the southern hemisphere of the city's shield." K informed.

I watched from where I sat. Tristan ran in to help out with what he could. I just lazily strummed my guitar. K would tell me if I was needed. Delilah was lying on the landing of the stairs. The Rangers ran to their cars.

"Don't die!" I called.

Summer and Ziggy both shook their heads at me. I watched the screen as Tenaya started to approach the Rangers. Summer, Flynn and Summer all morphed. Ziggy morphed after they did. Tenaya came after Dillon and he morphed as they went after each other.

"Jaylynn come to the Ranger room." K announced.

I put down my guitar and walked up there.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually. But I will confront you after my talk with the Rangers."

After he, or she, I keep changing in between the two because I don't know who the hell he is. Anyways, after she said that, I heard the Rangers come back. I leaned against the wall as they walked back into the room. K started ranting to Dillon about his shield thing as he started pacing.

"Am I? Have you ever met or seen this Doctor K? Anyone? It could be anyone casting from anywhere." he quizzed.

"Ranger black, I assure you that no one wants to destroy the Venjix virus more than me." K insisted.

"I'm gunna have to side with Dillon on this." I announced, "He is right you know."

The Rangers all looked at me for a second.

"Then, try testing the invincibility shield yourself." Dillon snapped.

I watched him as he walked out. He nodded at me as he did so.

-RPM-

I woke up at like five in the morning and went down to the kitchen. I made myself some tea and sat on the counter. The Rangers slowly filed in. Flynn started making a smoothie or whatever. I just watched.

"Jaylynn, could you come to the Ranger room?" K asked.

The Rangers looked at me and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he wants."

I hopped off of the counter and went to the Ranger room.

"Now that you are here, we can commence." K announced.

"Commence what?" I asked.

"I would like to officially ask you something."

"And?"

I heard a teleportation sound thing and turned around to see the Series Purple morpher on the ground.

"There's no way. Me? Why me?"

I picked up the morpher and turned back towards the screen. The alarm went off.

"The other Rangers will handle it."

They didn't turn up on the monitor.

"Rangers, I'm picking up signs of an intruder." K announced.

The red, yellow, blue, and green Ranger suits disappeared. Black disappeared a little after. The Rangers left the garage.

"Jaylynn, make sure that the... intruder, is done with.

I walked out of the room with the Purple series morpher still in my hand. I saw a mechanical hand on the ground.

"Creepy." I murmured.

I leaned down to look at it. It shot up and launched at me. I fell onto my back as it tried to wrestle the series purple morpher from me.

"What the fuck! Get off of me! This is ridiculous!" I struggled with it and I eventually had no other choice. I put the morpher on my wrist as I fought the hand.

"RPM." I grunted, "Get in gear!"

Suddenly, I was in purple spandex and the hand quit fighting me.

"Well, looks like I'm a Ranger. What do ya know?" I mused.

The hand was still on the ground. I stepped on it and made sure that it was completely trashed.

"Power down." I murmured.

I picked up the fragments of the hand to take to the Ranger room. I placed them on the table to look over.

"This is really advanced. The race cars I used to work with had some pretty insane stuff, but nothing compared to this." I awed.

The Rangers were on their way back so I headed back to the Garage.

I saw them messing around and I walked up, crossing my arms.

"Can I just say that you guys did a shit job finishing off that hand?"

"What happened?" Summer asked.

I just lifted my wrist.

"Meet your sixth and final teammate, Ranger Operator Series Purple." K announced.

"No way!" Summer came up and attempted to hug me.

"I don't do hugs." I whined.

Dillon turned to the K computers as Scott sat down. Ziggy stood next to me and we just watched Dillon.

"Doc K, I owe you an apology." Dillon began.

"No, I owe all of you something." K interrupted.

The screens went black and the Ranger room doors were opened. We walked into the room. Tristan joined us when I wasn't paying attention. A door opened and we looked in it. There was a chair in there and some monitors.

"Dr K?" Scott whispered.

"Hello Rangers. I'm Doctor K. What? You thought I'd be taller?" we heard from behind us.

I jumped and grabbed the closest thing to me. Which just so happened to be Ziggy. He looked down and I lightly blushed. I regained my composure and looked at Doctor K. A teenage girl. No. Way.


	7. Episode Six: Ranger Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**AN: Sorry that it's taken me forever to get on a "schedule" type thing. I just either don't have the time, or I feel too depressed to do anything. Summer break is coming up and my goal is to finish JJ's story by the beginning of next school year.**

JJ POV

I was in the Ranger room leaning against the wall. I was bored. Ziggy walked in and held up a finger to his lips. I raised my eyebrow. What was he up to? He picked up a blaster that Dr. K had been working on and started playing with it. I grinned as I watched him. He was so getting in trouble.

"Please don't touch that." Dr K asked.

Ziggy turned around as she stood up. I didn't know that she was there either to be honest. She's shorter than I am and that's saying something.

"It's a sonar sound wave blasting cannon. And it's untested."

I laughed as he turned and put the thing back on its stand. He playfully glared at me as a laughed. I shrugged, still smiling.

"It is critical that I use this training time to assess your ability and evaluate what, if any, use you can be to Project Ranger as Operator Series Green."

He walked up to her desk and I watched from the sideline.

"I wouldn't be laughing because you're next." K announced.

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Why are you staring at me?" K turned back to Ziggy.

"I thought you'd be a dude." he admitted.

I snorted.

"Real smooth Ziggy, real smooth." I teased.

"Excuse me?" K asked.

"Well, you know, the K screen and the electronic voice. I would've laid odds that you were a dude." he continued.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

I faceplamed. Good job Ziggy.

Ziggy morphed but didn't have his helmet on.

"Series Green Suit allows the operator to use a biofield as a gateway to instantaneously transport from one place to another." K explained.

So. Many. Big. Words.

"Sure. No problem. Should we, uh, give it a shot? I mean, what's the worst that can happen right?" Ziggy questioned.

I stayed by the cover of the door. This might not end well... I don't really want to be in the line of fire when something drastic happens.

"You could beam yourself directly into a solid wall." K corrected.

"If you put it that way." I murmured.

"Oh. Hadn't thought of that." Ziggy looked a bit nervous now.

"Or directly into the center of the Earth's molten magma core." K continued.

"Really?"

"Or thousands of feet below the deepest ocean."

"Could you stop talking?"

"You asked me for a list of worst case teleportation scenarios."

"I know, but I didn't actually want to hear them."

"Rhetorical question Doc." I chipped in.

She looked over at me and I raised my hands in defense.

Ziggy put his helmet on and I prepared myself for his attempt.

"Ok then, ready, set, and go!"

He pressed the button. His boots were teleported to the other side of the room.

"Hey, uh. Something feels different. I think it worked!" he announced.

"Ziggy, look down." I sighed.

He had teleported all of his clothes, except his boxers, but not himself.

"Oh I've seen enough. I'm willing to lay odds that this isn't the first test you've failed." K assumed.

I looked at him sympathetically. Ziggy sighed and put his clothes back on.

As he was putting on his jacket, he started to follow K.

"Look, I know I probably wasn't the first choice for green Ranger but..."

"You weren't chosen at all!" K corrected.

"Yeah but what I lack in strength, size, and speed,"

"Coordination, reflexes, judgement, instincts, leadership, common sense,"

"I more than make up for it with heart! Look, if you just got to know me."

"I don't want to get to know you."

I had begun following them out of the room.

"Harsh much?" I muttered.

"Why not? I'm a person, turns out you're a person, give me one good reason why the two of us can't be friends!" he insisted.

"I don't like you." K replied.

"Wow really?" I was flabbergasted.

She doesn't even know any of us.

"Yes, really." K replied.

"You don't know any of us! You can't eve-"

I was cut off by the alarm. I growled under my breath. Really? Now?

"Alright, what's on the menu for today good doctor?" Flynn asked, looking up at the screen. I snickered.

Sliding up behind Ziggy, I gave him a quick hug and whispered, "Ignore her. I like you."

He gave me a small smile and we turned our attention back to them.

"I'm sorry I'm used to you being up there." Flynn apologized.

"Did you think she was a dude? Who else thought she was a dude? Right? Come on." Ziggy announced.

Flynn sighed and somewhat nodded his head.

"Some kind of magnetic disturbance." K concluded.

"Yeah we have the infiltration it's a Venjix attack bot." Scott answered.

Tristan kind of lingered as we watched the screen. I really should talk to him...

"It's storming the city's central computer banks." Summer added.

We left towards the city. I jumped into the back of Flynn's jeep. I didn't have a race car or anything remotely like it to try and fix up. So I was stuck in backseats and shotguns. We got to the place the bot was attacking morphed.

"I'm jamming any transmission its sending out back to Venjix. But that thing cannot be aloud to escape the city with those shield codes. You will need to use series green's teleportation ability to bypass its magnetic field." K informed.

"Understood Doc. We're on it." Scott confirmed, "Ziggy we need you to teleport behind that thing and take it out."

I gulped. Oh no.

Dillon put his hand on Ziggy's shoulder, "Ziggy, you up for this?"

"Absolutely. Let's do this!"

Please be careful Ziggy. Please.

"Good. Lets move!" Scott commanded.

I reluctantly followed as we left Ziggy there to do the teleportation. We attempted use of the metro blasters but it used its magnetic field to pull us in towards it.

"Ziggy! Teleport now!" Scott insisted.

Ah shit. Come on Ziggy. You can do it.

Ziggy disappeared. We switched to the nitro swords and it pulled us into it but we managed to damage it. It ran off.

"Rangers. Report!" K commanded.

Not good.

"We're fine Doc K. But the Venjix attack bot-" Scott began.

"The giant magnet ran away." Flynn rushed, "Ah... I cannot believe I just said that out loud."

"Guys, we're also missing a Ranger. Where's Ziggy?" Summer asked.

-RPM-

We found out that Ziggy had somehow managed to teleport himself into the city's bank vault. I was standing in the cell they were holding him in with Dillon.

"I made a mistake ok? I couldn't teleport back into that vault if I tried. I'm not a criminal... I'm just, incompetent." Ziggy explained.

"Doctor K, do you vouch for this?" Colonel Truman asked.

"I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part, but as for a criminal, I can't say." Dr. K informed.

"I can. We checked around. When Fresno Bob came to set up his Scorpion Cartel in Corinth, you came with him. Didn't you Ziggy?"

Ziggy opened his mouth but didn't say anything. I straightened. I couldn't believe it. The man who tried to kidnap me as a child, him and his Cartel, he was _apart of it?_ I walked out of the cell. I was done. There was no way I was listening to this. I was tortured by him. I have scars down my back from knives and cigarette burns on my stomach from that damn Cartel. I ran out of the prison and started walking. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to leave. After awhile, I looked up to see where I was. Ah shit. I was on the Cartel's side of town. Dammit. I needed to get out of here.

"Guys come in! Sorry, but we've got more bad news." Flynn came over the comm.

I flipped my morpher open to reply, "On my way."

I started running to where Scott and Flynn were. But I stopped. There were people in my way. Cartel members. Scorpion Cartel members.

"Fucking fantastic. Could this get any worse?" I muttered.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." that voice. His voice.

"I really need to stop jinxing myself." I groaned. I turned around, "Bob, well its been awhile hasn't it?"

I was nervous even though I didn't show it. There was a great chance that I wasn't going to just walk away.

"JJ, its definitely been awhile. How've you been?" he questioned.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I flipped them on instinct. Suddenly there were Cartel members everywhere. Great.

-RPM-

I had been tied to a pole for at least an hour. They took my morpher and jacket from me. My scars were visible. All of them. They had already threatened me with a knife. But me and my fat mouth. I got slapped and my face burns. Thankfully, that's all they've done. One of the Cartels walked into the room I was in.

"Let's go." he mumbled.

"Where are we going? On an adventure?" I sarcastically asked as he hoisted me up. My hands were still tied behind my back.

"Watch your mouth or you'll be in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. I still didn't have my jacket on. I was annoyed and uncomfortable. All of my scars were visible. The old ones, the fresh ones. If I could reach into my back pocket, I could grab the knife that I had. They were idiots and took only my morpher and jacket. The knife was in my boot but I somehow managed to get it into my back pocket. I was pushed into a room. My breath caught in my throat. Ziggy. He was standing in the center of a ton of very angry Cartel members.

"There she is. Missing one of your teammates?" Bob chuckled.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Ziggy demanded.

"Oh not with this, but she's of use to me."

He came over and stroked my cheek. I had been attempting to cut the rope at this point in time.

"Go to hell." I spat.

My cheek still stung from being slapped. I wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised.

"You're going to be taught a lesson in manners when I'm done with him." Bob hissed.

I just met his steely gaze. I cut the ropes but felt someone grab my wrists.

"Not so fast." the guy behind me growled.

He pushed me into the circle with Ziggy. Ziggy steadied me and then we analyzed the "competition." We turned around after hearing a strange noise.

"Dr. K?" Ziggy questioned as she took off her hood.

She raised her sonar cannon thing and Ziggy and I jumped over the bar. My jacket was on the floor. But I'm pretty sure Bob had my morpher. I slipped on my jacket as Ziggy and I hid behind the counter thing.

"I want them." I stood up with Ziggy when Dr. K said that.

Ziggy and I hopped back over the counter. I walked up to Bob and held out my hand.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." I smirked.

Bob grumbled as he handed me back my morpher. I walked back to Dr K and Ziggy and we left. K handed Ziggy his morpher and sent us to fight.

-RPM-

"Ranger black, this is Rangers Green and Purple Prepare your zord sequencing. We're on our way." Ziggy said over the comm as we ran to the battle.

We got into our zords. Mine was a purple fox. We attacked the magnet attack bot and saved the megazord. Ziggy's zord joined the megazord.

"You look good on us!" Summer complimented.

"Ah it throws off the primary color balance." Flynn complained.

I grinned.

"Is it just me, or do I rock?" Ziggy asked.

'It's just you.' I thought.

-RPM-

Ziggy and I were in the Ranger room. I was watching him as he turned on the circle thing he stood on.

"Come on Doc, admit it. We're friends." he pressed.

"You're just another piece of equipment to me Ranger Green." she mumbled.

"We're friends!" he insisted, "You and I are friends. Is that so bad?"

"I think so, yes. Now will you please concentrate on the teleportation exercise?"

"Ok, first of all, I just want to point out that you came outside, out of doors, to save JJ and I. Now that, means something."

Ziggy teleported himself and got stuck in the rafters. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter and hide my grin.

"We're in a dome. It doesn't count." K smirked.


	8. Episode Seven: Ranger Purple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**NOTICE: This is an original chapter. This is not a real episode in Power Rangers RPM. This is all originally created except for the characters. Like it says above, I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ**

JJ POV

I was lying on my back on my bed. I had my earbuds in and my music was on. I was just trying to block out the world. It's four in the morning. I woke up breathing heavily and with tears down my face. I had a nightmare. My brain was just so messed up. Like I said, I lost my sanity a long time ago. Today was different than most days. It was my birthday. Birthday's have never been fun for me. Just a reminder of my cruel existence on this world. I sighed and got up to go downstairs to the kitchen. I decided to just make myself a cup of hot chocolate. After I finished making it, I sat on the counter while my music was in. I was still keen on just forgetting today. The voice of Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low filled my ears.

_'What a shame, what a shame. Beautiful scars on, critical veins._

_Come together, state of the art._

_We'll never surrender, the kids in the dark.'_

I swung my legs as I sipped my hot chocolate. I turned my head just in time to see Ziggy walk into the kitchen. He was in a green shirt and dark green and black plaid PJ pants. I pulled out on earbud.

"Morning," I called.

He grunted. I grinned. It was five thirty. I was surprised the others weren't awake yet. I'm usually awake before any of them because of my nightmares. Ziggy made himself a cup of hot chocolate and hopped up on the counter next to me. He looked tired. I smiled. I was about ready to slap myself. I knew I had fallen for him. I've known the guy for a month! A month! It's just that he just wasn't like anyone else. I felt safe around him. Even more so than I did around Tristan. That was saying something. When I was with Tristan, I knew that nothing truly bad would happen. But there was still that sense of fear. When I was with Ziggy, safe. I felt truly safe.

"Nice PJ's." Ziggy grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I was wearing Looney Tunes PJ pants and a long sleeve grey shirt with 'Fuck Humanity' written across it in black writing.

"Why are you always up so early?" he asked.

"I have nightmares," I muttered, "I don't really have a say on when I wake up."

My song changed to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. How ironic.

_'Cause I don't want the world to see me._

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

I hopped off the counter with my empty mug. I rinsed out my mug and set it in the sink.

"I'm gunna go and change. I'll be back in a bit." I announced.

Ziggy nodded his head because he was in mid-drink. I turned and went back up to my room. I pulled out my purple Falling In Reverse shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black and purple leather RPM jacket, and my black combat boots. I traced my eyes with eyeliner and then brushed my hair. I had decided that I needed to let go of my other leather jacket. I needed to talk to Tristan. Our last conversation played out in my head.

_"Dude why have you been keeping Delilah from me? And why have you been avoiding me? Whenever I try to talk to you, you leave the room or you advert the subject. I left it alone, but I haven't seen Delilah in three days!" I questioned._

_"I don't believe that you're stable enough to take care of her." he replied.  
_

_"Not stable? What the hell is wrong with you? Delilah helps me stay calm. She's my dog! You can't just keep her from me whenever you feel like it!"_

_"I can and I will."_

I slapped him and walked out. I was still pissed off with him. He wasn't staying here at the base because he "didn't want to upset me." I was not happy. He had taken Delilah from me. Something was wrong with him and I was determined to figure out what. I went back into the kitchen. Ziggy was in there still but Flynn and Dillon were there as well. I walked into the room a few minutes after I had.

"Series Purple, training starts in five minutes." she informed.

I nodded my head to show her that I heard. I left the kitchen and went to the Ranger room to wait for K. She walked in and sat at her computer.

"The Series Purple bio suit is designed to use power from the morphing grid to bend light waves and make the user invisible." K informed.

Invisibility? Cool. I morphed and got myself prepared to attempt it. I tried it after I had cleared my head and looked down. My legs were invisible, but my torso and rest of my upper body weren't.

"Just trying to become invisible will not help you. You must trust yourself, the technology, and completely imagine yourself becoming invisible."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

I took a breath and tried again. I looked down. Hey, I was making progress. My legs and fingers were invisible.

-RPM-

After an hour of training, I was at the point where my rib cage down was invisible. But my head and shoulders were not. The hour finally ended so I demorphed and left. My next task was to find Tristan and beat some sense into him. I walked down to the kitchen, where everyone else but K, was standing.

"I'll be back. I'm gunna go talk to Tristan whether he wants to or not." I announced as I walked out of the door.

I walked to the hotel type place that Tristan was at. I knocked on the door. All that greeted me was the sound of Delilah's barks.

"Tristan I will break this door down!" I yelled.

I huffed and began lock picking. What? I had to find something to do when I was bored and in the house by myself. I pushed open the door. Delilah nearly knocked me over as I walked in.

"Hey girly."

I stepped further into the apartment to look at what was in there. Tristan was no where to be found. There was wrappers and trash everywhere. The place looked like a fucking dump. I heard footsteps and the slam of the door. Delilah growled. I turned around and suddenly met the floor. Stars swam throughout my vision. Everything went black.

Summer POV (Shocking right?)

I was worried about JJ. She had been gone for two hours. I was getting ready to look for her when the alarm went off.

"Somethings attacking the western gate." K announced.

We left the garage and parked next to the western gate. Grinders were everywhere. JJ was still no where to be seen. We fought off the Grinders and heard whistling.

"Why whistling? Out of everything she could do, she whistles." Ziggy groaned.

We quickly morphed and Tenaya attacked. All I could think about was of JJ.

JJ POV

I woke up in a bright room. I looked around and noted that I was sitting in a chair. My morpher was on the table across the room. The door in front of me opened. I stood up quickly and backed against the wall.

"You're finally awake."

Tristan.

"What did you do to me? Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"I want you. Do you know how hard it is to walk around everyday and know that you'll never be with me?"

"Is that what this is about? Seriously?"

Tristan walked up to me and cornered me against the wall.

"Get away from me." I snapped.

"You're mine now."

"You're not Tristan."

I pushed the thing away from me. It changed into a creature that looked something like a chameleon. I ran around it and grabbed my morpher. The thing disappeared. Sitting in the corner of the room I ran into was Tristan and Delilah.

"JJ. What are you doing here?"

He stood up and crossed the room. I slapped him.

"That's what you get for being a dick and getting us into this mess in the first place!"

I ran outside and raised my morpher to my lips.

"This is Ranger Purple. I'm on my way."

I morphed as I ran to where the battle was. The chameleon thing was standing there with Tenaya.

"Lovely." I grunted.

"Nice of you to join the party." Scott teased.

"I try."

Dillon faced off with Tenaya as the rest of us attacked the Chameleon. Scott, Summer, and Flynn quickly destroyed it. It grew and they got into their zords. Tenaya came after Ziggy and I as well as Dillon. She eventually left when the other three destroyed the Chameleon. We went back to the garage and I smiled when I saw Delilah. She was back where she belonged.

"JJ can I talk to you?" Tristan asked.

I followed him to a room where no one was.

"What?"

Tristan just looked at me.

"If you're not going to say anything, then I'm leaving."

I turned to leave. Tristan grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Before I could cry out from him grabbing my scars, he kissed me. I pushed him back and smacked him.

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you? What's your problem?"

"You're my problem Jaylynn! I watch you flirt with Ziggy and I can't stand it! I hate that you like him, but not me."

I was shocked. Really? There's nothing to like about me. And I don't flirt!

"I like you as a friend Tristan. Nothing more."

I walked out of the room and went up to my room. I started pacing and my breathing got faster. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I called.

Ziggy let himself in. I was still pacing.

"What's wrong Jay?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. This was too much. I can't handle this much pressure. I need my blade. Ziggy walked over and grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't meet his eyes. He pulled me into a hug. I sighed and started to feel myself begin to calm down. Ziggy gently kissed the top of my head and I bit my lip again. He held me at arms length and I finally met his gaze. I bit my lip and blushed. He brushed my hair back behind my ear with his hand. Then before I could comprehend anything, he did what I've wanted him to do since I first felt myself begin to fall for him.

He kissed me.


	9. Episode Eight: Ranger Red Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters. I only own Tristan, Delilah, and JJ. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**AN: Please go and vote on the poll I posted. It's on my profile page.**

JJ POV

I was sitting on my bed biting my bottom lip. I kept thinking about my kiss with Ziggy. I was called to the Ranger room. Grinders were at the park. Scott, Ziggy, and I went to go check it out. We came up to the Grinders circling a mother with her child.

"Shhh. You'll wake the baby." Scott called.

The monsters turned around.

"Yeah. And if you wake the baby, I'm gunna have to sing you a sweet lullaby. And then tuck you into bed. Without any desserts or a single goodnight kiss." Ziggy continued.

He looked over at Scott and I. Scott looked at him and I chucked. This was the guy I had fallen for. Good job me. Eh, at least he's entertaining. And he makes me smile, SHUT UP BRAIN.

"Oh wait, wait. What am I saying? That didn't even make sense. I'm really sorry. I'm new to being a Power Ranger. I'm still working on my hero-one-liners."

Scott put his hand on Ziggy's shoulder as I stifled my laughter.

"Look Zig, I told you. They're called one liners for a reason! When it comes to talking, less is more."

As he was saying that, he knocked out two Grinders.

"There! Now did you see that? When it comes to talking, boom, pow, zig. Less is more! Now, how come I can't come up with that?" Ziggy walked over to sit on the bench next to the woman.

The Grinders grabbed the both of them.

"Ziggy!" I yelled.

Scott and I ran foreword to attack the Grinders. Ziggy pulled the woman to the side and kept moving her to keep her out of the Grinders attacks.

"Now do you think that ahead of time, be honest, did that sound rehearsed?" Ziggy questioned.

Scott was trying to protect the baby. I was just trying to get rid of as many Grinders as possible. I went over to help Ziggy and the woman.

"Watch it Ziggy! Trying to save lives!" I yelled, only half joking.

"They'll just have to stop monkeying around. Get it? Cause of the monkey bars? No?" Ziggy asked.

I rolled my eyes. His puns were the worst.

"They'll be happy that we let that one slide. You know, cause of the slide?"

We finished with the Grinders and Ziggy started to fall backwards. I gasped. Scott pushed the stroller foreword and Ziggy landed head first into the stroller. I sighed with relief.

"There you go." Scott gave the woman her baby.

I jumped off of the play set as Scott called up Dr. K.

"Doc K, we lost visual on that attack bot." Scott informed.

"Stand by." she replied.

Scott, Ziggy and I got ready to morph.

"Ready?" Scott questioned.

"Ready." Ziggy and I answered.

"RPM! Get it gear!"

We morphed and Scott pulled out his morpher to call Flynn.

"Flynn! Get the team together."

"Aye. Roger that. We're just heading up over here."

"Locking on to attack bot. Sending coordinates." Dr. K informed.

We ran to the coordinates K gave us. There wasn't anything there.

"This can't be right. The coordinates are right where we're standing." Flynn stated.

"The coordinates are accurate." K replied, confused, "The Venjix attack bot is traveling north in a subterranean mining tunnel twenty eight meters below your current location."

We all looked down.

"Doc K? Downmorph the remote crock carrier zord." Scott instructed.

"Downmorphing and launching a new remote zord initiated." K confirmed.

"Let's see what this baby can do." Ziggy announced.

He tried to use the crock carrier and electricity came out of it.

"Ziggy!" Dillon and I yelled.

The crock carrier came out from under the ground. It knocked all of us over.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Dillon asked.

"Crock carrier malfunction. Miss fired zord will hit city electric tower in three, two, one. Impact." K continued.

The zord hit the tower and I inwardly flinched.

"Guys we have to go back and help!" Summer insisted.

We all agreed and began to run.

"Negative rangers. You will continue pursuit of escaping attack bot per my orders." K denied.

"Well fearless leader, what now?" Dillon looked towards Scott.

Scott somewhat bowed his head. I tilted my head in confusion. Even with our helmets on I knew he was having a flashback. It's not hard to tell when it happens to yourself quite often.

"Follow me." Scott ordered.

"Ok." Flynn nodded.

We ran after his figure. He lead us to the destruction zone. I didn't think. I just ran to help the civilians flee the scene. A wire was sliding towards a group of girl. It had sparks of electricity coming out of it.

"Well this looks a bit shocking. Get it?" Ziggy announced, picking up the wire.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the people to help them.

"Ziggy!" Scott yelled.

I gasped. A metal piece from the tower came crashing down. Ziggy jumped and cut the metal with his sword. So fucking thankful for my helmet. I was blushing. He was really attractive.

"Doc K, threat is neutralized."

"Negative Ranger Series Red, you've allowed the target to escape. And from the looks of it, it may be the most dangerous attack bot Venjix has ever created." K replied.

* * *

I was watching Ziggy stretch from the corner of the room. K was sitting in her circle of computers as per usual.

"Aren't you ready to turn in doc? Maybe get some sleep?" Ziggy questioned.

"Can't. I'm trying to uncover the coordinates of the crock carriers catastrophic destruction." K answered.

"Where exactly do you sleep?" Ziggy looked around.

K bit her lip and her face fell. I stepped foreword.

"What is it? You find something?"

I walked up next to Ziggy. He looked at me for a brief second then turned his head back to the computer.

"Apparently I miss calculated the required energy levels needed to properly power the remote carrier." K informed.

"Miscalculated. You mean-you mean like a mistake?" Ziggy looked overjoyed.

I breathed out a short laugh.

"You made a mistake."

"It has happened before you know." K sighed.

Ziggy just grinned.

"Once."

* * *

The next morning we were standing around a table as K filled the others in on what she somewhat told Ziggy and I last night. Ziggy had fallen asleep in his bowl of oatmeal. I was leaning on the pillar behind him. Next to Dillon. Flynn was sitting next to Ziggy, Scott was standing behind him, Summer next to him, and Tristan was off the side a bit from Summer.

"The energy to size ratio makes it impossible to power the crock carrier without an independent operating entity aboard." K explained.

"Ok, this time, in English please." I called.

"Doc, you said the whole unmanned zord thing would work." Dillon brought up.

"Theoretically." K replied.

"But you said we'd be needing it." Flynn informed, confused.

"We will."

"Then how do you possibly-"

"Just relax guys!" Summer interrupted, "If it were really impossible, she wouldn't be telling us. My guess is that its just not going to be easy."

"Correct. It will require a remote flux core rustor reactor." K answered.

I didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"I'm not sure we can find this kind of technology in the city." Summer sighed.

"We're not gonna find one in the city. And we're not gonna build one either." K confirmed.

"Look doc, the suspense is just killing me here. Do you know where we can get one of those things or not?" Dillon questioned.

"Nope. But he does." K gestured to Scott.

* * *

**Ok I decided on making this a two part episode. I was halfway through it and saved my work, when I realized that I was already at one thousand words. I'll post Ranger Red Part 2 in a few days. Or maybe later tonight. I'm not sure how much time I'll have.**


	10. Episode Nine: Ranger Red Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own JJ, Tristan, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

We all looked over at Scott. He was studying the core. After a couple minutes, Scott left to go talk to his dad. Summer, Flynn, Tristan, and Dillon went off to do their own thing. K went back to the lab. I stood behind Ziggy and shook his shoulders.

"Wake up sleepy." I stepped back as he woke up.

Lifting his head, I giggled as oatmeal fell off of his face. He wiped it off with a napkin and playfully glared at me. Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned. He took a step foreword as I took one back. We continued this until my back hit the wall behind me. He walked a couple more steps closer to me. I blushed as he brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

My face was on fire. He kissed my forehead and my nose.

"Tease." I muttered.

Ziggy smiled as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. I put my hands on his shoulders as he kissed me. Breaking away, I looked into his brown eyes and saw adoration and happiness. Sighing, I placed my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. He made me feel safe. I was happy around him. The happiest I've been in a long time.

* * *

I was abruptly awoken to the sound of the alarm. Sliding tiredly out of bed, I followed the others down in my black sweatpants and purple tank top. I had bandannas wrapped around my wrists.

"Sensor's tracking location. Tracking movement." Dillon announced.

I stood by Ziggy as I watched the screen track the location of the threat.

"Ah and that was like my best dream too." Flynn complained.

"Wait, where's Scott?" Summer asked.

I looked around in confusion. He wasn't down here.

"The signals outbound." Dillon confirmed.

"You'll find that the location to the mystery signal and the coordinates of Ranger Red's morpher are one in the same."

K said from beside us. I jumped when she began to talk. Ziggy grinned and nudged me.

"Shut up. I'm tired." I whispered.

"Ranger Red left two hours ago on a mission to recover the flux overthruster."

"And you just let him go. All by himself." Dillon walked over to her.

We followed behind him. I stood behind Ziggy as I watched them.

"He probably had a good reason!" Tristan insisted.

Really? He was defending K? Of all the people?

"He's team leader. It was his call." K informed.

I groaned quietly. Really, Scott? Ziggy squeezed my hand and let go again.

* * *

I had changed into black jeans and a purple shirt. I had my RPM jacket over it.

"Why are you all standing around? We're going after him." Dillon insisted.

"If you leave the dome now, you only run the risk of alerting Venjix and increasing Ranger Red's chances of being detected and terminated." K replied.

"Scott. His name is Scott."

"And this is relevant how?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. She really didn't care did she? K put a disc into the computer.

"Eagle Four is down! I repeat! Eagle Four is down!" a voice came from the computer.

"What is this?" Summer asked.

"A defense radio transmission from the battle of Corinth." K answered.

"Eagle One! We are taking fire!" someone else called from the computer.

We listened to the transmission as it exclaimed the events from the battle in the sky. I bit my lip and clenched my fists as I heard Scott call out to his brother. K clicked away at the computer.

"Ranger Red is compromised." she announced.

My nails dug deeper into my skin. Ziggy eased one of his hands into one of mine. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as I released my other palm from torture I was putting it through. I didn't draw any blood surprisingly. We all looked at the screen of dots. Praying that Scott would be okay. I squeezed Ziggy's hand. Scott made it back into the dome. The Grinders followed him. His suit disappeared from the wall. Summer and Flynn ran to help him. They defeated the monster as he grew in size.

"Doc. Did you get the overthruster?" Scott asked.

"Flux overthruster is online." she replied.

I was uneasy. Colonel Truman was still in here with us.

"Black, Green, Purple. You are go for Crock Carrier sequencing." Scott confirmed.

We looked at each other and nodded. We got the Crock Carrier together and joined the fight.

"We're on the scene!" Dillon announced.

"Guys! Venjix drones at three o'clock!" Scott warned.

"Three o'clock? That's past your bedtime!" Ziggy attempted.

The Crock Carrier was eating the flying drones as they came at it.

"Let's finish this!" Dillon began, "Initiate transformation!"

The Crock Carrier joined with Ziggy, Dillion, and I's zords became a megazord.

"Thalmax Megazord!" we called.

"Fire!" I yelled.

"Tailspin! Go!" Ziggy attacked next.

"Power Rangers RPM!" we finished.

"Its all clear." Scott announced through the comm, "This is Ranger Red, signing out."

"Roger that." Colonel Truman replied.

* * *

We all got back to the garage. K had fallen asleep in her chair. Tristan had put her on the couch. I was in my room. I had finished changing into my PJ's and was getting ready to put my bandannas on my wrists. Someone knocked at my door. Pulling on my jacket, I opened the door. Ziggy walked in and closed it behind him.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to you."

I smiled. He walked up to me and took my jacket off of my shoulders. Turning my wrists over, he ran his thumbs over my scars. I was over a week clean. That hasn't happened in a long time. Ziggy dropped my arms and put his hands on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders.

"How long has it been?" he whispered.

"Eight days." I replied.

He kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and stood on my toes to kiss him. After we tore away from each other, he brushed the hair away from my face.

"Hey Jay, will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned.

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note: AHHHHH. Oh I had a hard time writing that. It was so freaking adorable. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	11. Episode Ten: Ranger Yellow Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own Tristan, JJ, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

I was always so happy around Ziggy. The others noticed and we were questioned. They were happy for us. I know that Tristan was annoyed, but I think someone else has caught his eye. I want him to be happy. I still consider him to be my friend. Dr K, the other Rangers and I, were at the control tower in front of Colonel Truman. A group of students was in front of us. K was explaining how the Rangers suits work to them.

"And that is how we power the Ranger biohardware without using no traditional external energy source." K finished.

I was leaning on the wall behind me to Ziggy's left. Flynn was asleep on Ziggy's right shoulder.

"Thank you Doctor K." the Colonel began, "Now, how about some questions from our visiting students?"

Ziggy nudged Flynn to wake him up. I was smirking. This was down right hilarious. I had been put back on depression medication. I was doing a lot better. Ziggy definitely was a huge part of my recovery. With his help, I was eleven days clean.

"Let's see... How about you?" the Colonel handed his microphone to a little boy in a white and blue plaid shirt.

"Ranger Black, you're my favorite Power Ranger." the kid announced.

I put a hand to my mouth and coughed to hide the laugh I felt coming up.

"Your toughness and spirit is inspiration to all of Corinth city. Do you have any advice for all the kids out there who look up to you?"

Dillon stepped foreword, "No." he answered.

I slid over to partially hide myself behind Ziggy so the Colonel wouldn't see me trying to hold back laughter. A little girl in pink and white went next.

"Ranger Blue, how come you talk pretty?"

I lost it. I hid my face in my hands to hide my quiet giggles.

"And everybody else doesn't?"

Ziggy turned and let out a little laugh at my face. I playfully glared and stood up straight, brushing my arm against his.

"Well little lass, its because I'm Scottish. And everyone else isn't." Flynn replied.

A small girl in a striped dress spoke next.

"Ranger Purple, you're really really pretty. I want to be like you. How can I be just like you?"

Ziggy nudged me and I stepped up to the microphone.

"Aw thank you. Well, what if I told you I wanted to be like you? You're really really pretty too." I stepped back next to Ziggy.

A little boy in a striped shirt piped up.

"Will you please tell me, where do you get your spandex?"

I snorted and looked at K. This was gonna be great.

"THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" K lunged foreword.

Ziggy, Scott, Summer, Dillon and I all grabbed her and pulled her back.

"The material is a-"

Summer put her hand over K's mouth. I was trying so hard not to collapse of laughter.

The first little boy talked again.

"Red, you're the leader of the Power Rangers. Is that the reason why you're hair's the coolest?"

Ziggy looked so annoyed. He gestured to himself and I leaned up to his ear.

"You're kinda cute when you're jealous." I whispered.

"That would be one of the reasons, yeah." Scott answered.

The pink little girl spoke again.

"Ranger Yellow, as one of the sole female representatives of the Power Rangers, I have a question for you. Which one of the guys do you think is the coolest in the span- I mean tights."

Ziggy stepped up and I raised my eyebrows, "Actually I think I can answer that question. It all comes down to-"

Scott and Flynn pulled him away.

The striped boy began again.

"Ranger Yellow, will you marry me?"

I pressed my head into Ziiggy's back as I tried to stifle the oncoming laughter. Again.

"I like a man with taste, the answer is yes." Summer informed.

Everyone started clapping. K looked confused.

"I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question. It makes the endless queries into Ranger Red's hair and Ranger Purple's looks seem perdonate and insightful by comparison."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, Ranger Yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice Ms Yellow? Ms Yellow?"

I looked over at Summer. She was thinking. And I knew exactly about what.

The answer was no, she hadn't always been nice.

The alarm went off. I looked over at Ziggy as K went to the computer.

"Some kind of sonic inference caused a momentary breach in the shield." K announced.

We took off out the door. I stopped in front of Ziggy and looked back at Summer.

"Ranger Series Yellow."

"K will get her. We need to go." Ziggy gently pulled at my bicep.

I nodded and followed him out. We ran to where the alert was taking place. The monster looked like a giant Radio Shack product. I teamed up with Ziggy. We fought the Grinders back to back. The soldiers tried to help out the best they could. One swung his gun and it hit Ziggy's lower back.

"Ah! Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing alright! Get out of here!"

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to battle the Grinders. I did the splits to dodge one of their attacks and ninja jumped back up.

"Go now!" Scott yelled to the other soldiers.

We defeated the Grinders and stood up to face Radio Shack.

"Dude. You look like a Radio Shack product!" I called.

Ziggy and Flynn snorted. I shrugged. We got ready to morph.

"Ready!" Scott announced.

"Ready!" we replied.

"RPM! Get in gear!" we all finished.

"Rangers. Beware of sonic bombardment cannons." K cautioned.

"What the hell is that?" I muttered.

The thing let out a huge high squeak. I put my hands to my ears.

"Never mind."

The noise was so loud it blasted us backwards.

"Thanks for the warning!" Flynn sarcastically snapped.

"Blasters!"

It tried the noise again but our blasters fire ceased the noise. It did it again and managed to blast us backwards. I fell on my back and flinched. I hated loud noises. Whatsoever. I associate loud noises with yelling. Its triggering to me.

"Rangers, the attack bot has hacked into all of our radio frequencies. Turn off all comm links." K instructed.

We all reached up and pressed a button on the sides of our helmets.

"Hey!"

I looked over to see Summer ride up on her bike. She back flipped off of it and it hit the attack bot head on.

"You take requests?" Summer asked.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

Summer morphed and began to attack the monster with her sword. The thing knocked her sword out of her hand. She fought hand to hand combat and then backed away to give the thing an energy blast. The monster retaliated with another sonic blast.

"Go Summer!" Flynn cheered.

Summer pushed the thing back and weakened it. We got up and ran to her.

"Good job!" Scott praised, "Now, come on."

We put together our two weapons.

"Engine cell activate." Summer called.

"Engine cell activate." Dillon continued.

"Fire!" we all yelled together.

The blasts hit the monster dead on. It exploded. Then sadly, it grew bigger.

"Rangers, deploy zords." K instructed, "Black, Green, Purple, hold for flank omega attack."

"Don't worry. This happens all the time."

She must've been talking to one of the kids.

"Zords go!" Summer commanded.

Ziggy, Dillon, and I waited. I watched the zord fall.

"No." Ziggy cried.

"Come on Ziggy, JJ. Let's get in the game." Dillon instructed.

Dillon got into his zord and combined with the High Octane Megazord. They blasted the monster with the added addition of Dillon and defeated the monster.

"Venjix attack bot is down. Threat neutralized." Summer concluded.

We got back to the Garage and Scott got out of the car bragging.

"Well I'm sorry, but which one of us did they say had the coolest hair?"

"I have cool hair!" Ziggy protested.

"Aye, but I talk pretty."

"I-I talk pretty!"

I chuckled at them.

"Ah! There you all are!"

I froze. There was no way. No way in hell. It couldn't be.

"There you are finally. This must be the help." SHE continued.

"There you are good man. Polish it, buffer it, and chalk it down for my next shot if you don't mind."

I turned around and saw Dillon holding a pool stick. The inconsiderate bastard and the dramatic bitch were standing across from him. Dillon broke the stick and tossed it back to him.

"Yeah, actually, I do mind."

She looked mortified.

"Sorry can I help you two?" Scott asked.

"No. No we can't. They have no right being here. No right whatsoever." I snapped.

She just looked at me and then back to Scott, "You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughter and the Power Rangers."

"Wait a minute. I know these guys." Ziggy insisted.

"We are the Power Rangers." Flynn replied back.

"You're the Power Rangers? Not the servants? Goodness. You're all very middle class." he said, shocked.

"You still are the inconsiderate bastard that I knew, aren't you?" I huffed.

"Who are you? You have no right-"

"Wow so I left and Summer was an only child then? Oh thanks, I knew you never loved me. I at least thought you would somewhat care that I left. I was just fooling myself wasn't I?"

"Jaylynn?" she stepped foreword to hug me. I backed up three steps.

"Don't you DARE touch me. You just left me for the dead didn't you? Must've been so happy that I was gone."

"Jaylynn, we-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. Save it for Summer. She is your favorite after all isn't she?"

With that, I ran out of the Garage. I heard Ziggy calling for me. I kept going. I couldn't believe it. They were horrible people. They instantly assumed that we were all servants and they didn't even recognize me.

"Hey, JJ. We're sending you coordinates. Meet us there." Ziggy called through my comm.

"On my way." I replied.

I ran in the direction of the coordinates.

"Rangers, be advised. Security data indicates that the intruder is still within the perimeter of the bank. I made it to the bank and saw Flynn, Scott, Dillon, and Ziggy fighting Tenaya. I ran up and saw Summer.

"Hey our parents are visiting. Can we skip the bad guy evil blah blah blah?" Summer asked.

We both ran in to fight Tenaya.

"JJ! Summer!" Ziggy yelled.

Summer and I tag-teamed against her. We both morphed and attacked her again. The bitch was strong. She kept taking our weapons. We picked up one of the guys' swords.

"Tell your parents not to weigh it up." Tenaya spat.

"What are you talking about? Our parents?" Summer asked, "Leave our parents out of this."

Summer noticed the hand a second after I did. We both ducked and the blast hit Tenaya instead of us. Summer blasted the hand.

"Aw drat!" Tenaya muttered.

Summer and I blasted her next. Bitch gets what she deserves.

"You need some new upgrades." Summer grinned.

"Maybe add the random gear here and there. Either way, not gunna help." I added.

"You're too late Rangers. I already got what I came for. Behold, the key to your destruction. The black dia-" Tenaya stopped when she saw that the case was empty.

"Whoops."

"Aw double drat."

Tenaya just walked away. We all went back to the Garage after demorphing. I hesitated outside. I didn't want to face them. Ziggy saw me and came over to me.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, slipping his hands into mine.

"No. I can't. Not after what they did to me."

"I'll be right with you. You can do it. You're stronger than you think you are."

I sighed and nodded. He intertwined his left hand into my right and we went inside. Sitting down at the table the others were at, I ignored the look Flynn and Scott exchanged at Ziggy and I.

"Summer honey." Martin sighed.

I instantly squeezed Ziggy's hand.

"All we're asking is that you make good on our agreement." Clara informed.

"Now you promised us that if we gave you some space, you'd do the right thing." Martin continued.

"No questions asked. Isn't that what you said?"

"No!" Dillon yelled and stood up.

"Dillon!" Scott stood up and stopped him from running foreword, "That's Summer's family."

"I don't care who they are. No one comes in here and tells Summer what to do."

Flynn, Ziggy, and I all stood up to help stop the possible oncoming fight.

"Listen, that's between her and them." Scott insisted, "If she's promised them that she'll go back to school, go home,"

"Or get married?" Summer added. I froze.

"What?"

"I promised them that I'd get married."

"Honey, I'm sorry."

"But it's time you remembered who you really are."

"Married?" I turned to Summer, "Are you kidding me? Oh, I'm so happy that I left."

I ran up the stairs to my room. I started pacing when Ziggy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"They can't make her get married. They just can't. Even though she still treated me badly, she did have her good moments. She did try." I insisted.

Ziggy just pulled me into a hug. I clung to him like a helpless child.

How could she promise them that? They can't make her. I won't let them do it.

I won't.


	12. Episode Eleven: Ranger Yellow Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own Tristan, JJ, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

We were out fighting Grinders. I was taking my irritation and anger out on the Grinders.

"So let me get this straight," Scott began, "Summer promised her parents she'd get married."

I threw a Grinder into the wall.

"They'd leave her alone for one year, forget that she's the heir to the fabulous Landsdown fortune and let her live her life." Flynn explained.

"Here's what I don't get, why on Earth would you agree to marry some stiff that your mom and dad picked out for you?" Dillon asked.

"Knowing our parents, she probably didn't have a choice!" I informed.

"She's got to marry a rich guy! It's what rich people do!" Flynn announced.

"Not this rich person!"

"Besides, her parents were planning to marry Summer off to Chaz since she was just five years old."

"Wait hold on," Scott started.

"Chaz?" he and Dillon laughed together.

"Chaz Winchester! The fourth!" Ziggy grunted.

"Also known as the biggest jackass to walk the Earth." I grumbled.

"Heir to the entire Winchester fortune! Their family is even more loaded than Summer and JJ's!"

"Yeah well, they're also worse than my family. Which is hard to accomplish."

"Cause there's nothing I love more, than a "proper" wedding reception. Right?" Flynn grinned.

We stood back for a second.

"Sorry Flynn, I hate to disappoint you, but there isn't gonna be a wedding!" Summer jumped into the fight fully morphed.

"Yeah, and how to you plan to convince our dear old parents of that?" I asked.

The guys and I got ready to morph.

"RPM! Get in gear!" we called.

We attacked the Grinders morphed. I flipped over one of the Grinder's shoulders and landed next to Ziggy.

"Remember, to always eat your veggies!" he kicked some vegetables at the Grinders.

I rolled my eyes and leap-frogged over his back to kick some of the foot soldiers.

"I already told my parents that I'm not going through with any wedding!" Summer announced.

"But Summer, have you thought this through? I mean, that much money! You could afford to be pretty generous and give some of it to your closest friends!" Ziggy suggested.

"And you could afford to throw a pretty grand wedding reception as well. Orders, a live band, dancing til the wee hours." Flynn added.

"Come on guys. Give it a rest!" Scott called.

"Besides, you can't buy everything! Right, Summer?" Dillon questioned.

Summer got lost in thought again. She did used to think that you could buy everything. I know she did. That's part of the reason why we used to hate each other so much. She cared, but when it came to me or something else, she usually picked the other thing. Especially if it involved money. Our parents hated me because I wasn't the rich, spoiled brat they wanted me to be. I actually wanted to do something productive with my life.

We finished battling the Grinders and got back to the Garage. Summer went to go find our parents and I instantly went to my room. I wasn't going to deal with their shit. Not again. Summer wasn't happy about the marriage. I wasn't either. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I called. My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Hey." Ziggy closed the door as he walked into my room.

I turned to face him as he flopped down on my bed next to me. I rested my hand against my head and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Not really." I muttered.

"Because of Summer?"

"She's finally realized that she's not some prissy rich girl. She's trying to do some good in this world that's so broken. Then they come feeding her old ways. The butler my family used to have, Andrews, was the only other person than I who believed in her. Who believed in the good her."

"Summer's come a long way from how she used to be."

"But if the only way to get that diamond is for her to marry him, then she'll do it. She's being blackmailed. I'll always stand by the fact that my parents are horrible people. They'll only change if they get something out of it. They didn't even notice I was gone!"

"You know, Summer talked to Flynn, Scott, Dillon, and I earlier. She was talking about you. It was when you hadn't gotten your morpher. She always talked about how you were the only one who really cared. You were the only one who stood up to your parents. And when you left, they immediately had people searching for you. Sure, it wasn't in the papers and everything, but they did try. They do care, they just, you know, aren't good at showing it."

"They found me self harming one day and completely flipped out on me. They instantly sent me to the ER and did everything in their power to keep it out of the papers."

"But they did something. They at least tried to help you. They could've just tried to bring you down even more. And maybe they tried to keep it out of the news not for them, but for you. What would've happened if people found out? It would've just made things worse for you."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"No I'm serious. Thanks for actually being there. Most people would've left by now."

"But I'm not like most people."

"No. You're not."

We both stood up.

"Come on. Even though I don't like it, I'm not gonna miss my sister's wedding."

I leaned up and kissed Ziggy quickly.

"Thank you. Again."

Ziggy leaned down and kissed me harder. I pulled away breathless.

"Ok. Now we can leave." he grinned.

He walked out of my room as I bit my lip and smiled. How come every time I kissed him, it was like a new experience all over again? I sighed and changed into the dress I was going to wear. Of course my parents were making me be a bridesmaid. I hated dresses. Summer is probably one of the only people I'd do this for. My dress was a deep purple. I had my RPM jacket on over the dress to hide my scars. Finishing off my eyeliner, I headed down the steps. The small reception was set up. Ziggy met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look- just wow. Wow."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks heating up, "I'm gunna go check on Summer."

K was by the door. She looked lost and confused.

"I'll go talk to her K. Don't worry about it."

She looked relived and nodded. Dillon and Scott were leaving. Both looked annoyed.

"Hey. You look nice."

"Thanks. You do too." Summer replied.

She looked at the screen behind me and picked up a remote. She zoomed into a spot. My eyes widened.

"Hey. Can you help me pick out a dress?"

"Gladly." I responded.

I slipped on her actual wedding gown and put the veil over my head so no one could see my face. I had smudge pale foundation on my wrists to help cover the scars. I could only hope that no one was paying enough attention. The wedding music began and I walked down the aisle with my ignorant father. He had no idea. My mother was "crying."

"Before we begin the celebration of the marriage vows, I would also like to invite you to join me in the celebration of the return to us of our daughter. I'm pleased to announce that the old Summer is back and she's here to stay." my father preached.

Scott stood up, "Sir, before we welcome back the old Summer, I'd just like to talk to you about the new one."

Scott told them about how she had saved him in the wastelands when the evacuation to Corinth had began.

"That was the day she had gave this to me." my father held up the diamond.

"What a coincidence! Today's the day I'm going to take it from you!" Tenaya leaped over the cake table.

The guys all stood up.

Come on Summer...

The idiotic Chaz had moved me in front of him. Coward. Tenaya made the mistake of standing in front of me. Grinders invaded the Garage.

"The Landsdown diamond is ours! And now, your city is doomed to lengths of extinction!" Tenaya turned to me, "Oh, by the way, love the dress Ranger Yellow."

She ripped off the veil and I grinned.

"Surprise."

Summer jumped over the railing and swung down to kick Tenaya. The guys all grinned.

"No caterer would put the cake next to a recycled oil bin." Summer announced.

"Unless the caterer happened to be half robot." I concluded.

Summer and I charged for Tenaya. The guys stood up to fight the Grinders. Summer pulled Chaz's sword from its sheath. I continued to fight Tenaya hand to hand. I punched her directly in the face and she recoiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Summer worked with some of the Grinders as Flynn tried to save the cake. K slipped off somewhere. Tenaya disappeared and I got distracted with the Grinders. Summer picked up the diamond.

"You do not want to get in between me and anything that's big and sparkles." Tenaya growled.

"Come get some." Summer taunted.

Tenaya came at her and they began to fight. We still worked on completely finishing the Grinders. Well, now annoying camera robot thing. The robot got the diamond.

"You're too late. The camera bot's primary weapon is now fully operational." Tenaya snarked.

Summer kicked Tenaya away and the rest of us ran up to her. I was holding up the skirt of the wedding dress. Did I mention that I hate dresses?

"Summer, you look, uhm." Dillon began.

"Well, you look-" Scott tried.

"Radiant?" Summer offered.

"Yes." Dillon decided.

I snorted. Real smooth guys, real smooth.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Ready?" Summer called.

"Ready." we answered.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

"High Octane Max Megazord!"

We got into the megazords to fight the attack bot. We got the zords to jump into the air and blinded the bot's shot.

"Now its my turn!" Dillon called.

He fired lasers at the bot.

"Thalmax Megazord! Charging up!" Dillon, Ziggy, and I called.

We weakened the bot for the Octane Megazord to finish this.

"Initiate super saber!"

"Kung fu? Sword play? What kind of Landsdown daughter is that of yours?" Chaz's mom scoffed.

"She's a new kind! A long with her sister. Better kinds." dad announced.

"The kinds we're very proud of." mom continued.

We turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have to go through with the wedding! We know about you! You're broke! You need our money. What would you do without it? How will you live?" his mother continued.

"I believe its called, a job." mom replied.

Mom threw the bouquet and Summer old friend stood up.

"The bouquet! The bouquet! I've got it!"

She turned and landed in the cake.

"Oh what a waste of good cake!" Flynn groaned.

-RPM-

I had changed back into my regular clothes. I was in my room brushing my hair.

"Knock, knock."

My dad and mom both were standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your father and I wanted to apologize for what we put you through. You were the only one who had tried to make us see reason. But we didn't listen. We're sorry."

I grinned, "You know, after all these years, that's the only thing I've wanted to hear."

I hugged the both of them.

I finally had true parents.


	13. Episode Twelve: Ranger Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own Tristan, JJ, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

I was a bit happier. Ever since my parents apologized to me, I was doing a bit better. The others noticed. We were in the Ranger room talking to Dr K.

"As promised, I will now open the floor to any and all questions regarding the Ranger bio series suits, vehicles, and hardware. Anyone? Speak now or forever hold your peace." K informed.

I rolled my eyes. I was sitting on the far right next to Ziggy. Summer raised her hand. Scott, Flynn, and Ziggy followed suit.

Scott went first, "Why are there eyes on our zords?"

"What eyes?" K asked.

"What do you mean 'what eyes?' The front of our zords, right there."

"They are not eyes. They're optical field scanning sensors for your cockpits H2D display."

"Well, they look like, they look like-"

"They look like eyes." Dillon completed.

"Big, googly, anime eyes." Ziggy added.

"Next!" K called.

Ziggy stood up, "Sometimes when I morph, I can't help but notice this giant explosion behind me for no apparent reason."

"I assume you're referring to the residual energy runoff that is sometimes used to clear the suits excessive energy during-"

"I'm referring to the six story high fire balls, like that one! Right there. Now, could that happen to me in the kitchen or something?"

K moved on to Flynn. I was trying to stifle my laughs. She was flustered and annoyed. You could totally tell.

"When we morph, is it 100% absolutely necessary that we scream out RPM, Get in Gear at the top of our lungs?" Flynn asked.

"That's a very good point! Uh some of us out there are trying to impress chicks. Uh, it's definitely not helping." Ziggy added.

"Or in your case, it's JJ you're trying to impress." Summer muttered under her breath.

I turned to glare at her, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"The vocal callout is a voice recognition safety and security measure." K informed, totally irritated.

"Well, maybe we can have a bit of a change,-"

"A change?"

"Yeah like um, Rangers to the Rescue, Ranger Justice Unleashed?"

"Yeah, justice is an abstract ideal logical concept. We deal with tangible realities. Not justice. You want justice, read a comic book. Next."

Wow. Harsh much?

Flynn got that look on his face, like he was thinking about something. The alarm went off. K turned to look at the screen. I stood up along with the others. We raced out to the coordinates of the alarm.

"Let's make this snappy can we? For once it'd be nice to get this done before you know who gets here." Tenaya ordered.

"Sorry, Tenaya." I called, grinning.

"You're too late." Scott continued.

"Attack!" Tenaya growled at the Grinders.

We all met them with the same force. Fighting them was getting to be quite therapeutic. Not that I really needed a therapy session, but there's just something that comes with kicking evil's butt. I punched a Grinder in the abdomen and swept my feet under his legs. I rolled out of the way as one tried to hit me on the ground. I watched as Crunch and Shifter shot a power blast at Flynn.

"Flynn!" Scott yelled.

He helped him up, "You okay?"

Flynn nodded. Tenaya stepped foreword. We got out our morphers to get ready to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"RPM, get in gear!"

We morphed and stood at ready.

"There! See that explosion?"

I turned my head to look at Ziggy.

"I'm telling you that was just a little one!"

"Ziggy!" I groaned.

I ran in front of him and blocked Tenaya. I missed. She kicked me back into Ziggy.

"Actually Rangers, and this feels so good to say, you're the ones that are too late."

Ziggy and I saw the attack bot grow. He shook the ground at he was righted to his full height.

"Great." I muttered.

"Come on! We gotta stop that thing from, from." Scott stuttered.

"From whatever it is that it's going to do!" Summer completed.

Tenaya pulled me up. I attacked back and she threw me into a wall. I shook my head as Tenaya pulled Ziggy up.

"Ok, ok. Not the face!" Ziggy pleaded.

"I love Rangers. So determined, so heroic. They come in all sizes, shapes, and colors too." Tenaya grinned and threw Ziggy.

I stood up and was fronted by Grinders. Groaning, I tried to fight them off. Flynn was fighting Tenaya and Ziggy was against Crunch. Scott went against Shifter as I watched, stuck with the Grinders. The Grinders wouldn't leave me alone. Crunch threw Ziggy back.

"Ziggy!" I called.

Summer went to fight Crunch since I was preoccupied. I went over to help Ziggy with the Grinders he was facing. I heard K in my headset.

"Rangers, I'm showing a primary suit malfunction in Series Blue. My instruments are showing a time freeze reversal loop. Can you confirm?" K informed.

"Flynn! You okay?" Summer asked.

"Flynn! Talk to me!" Scott added.

Ziggy and I fought the Grinders away from the front of Flynn.

"Come on, come on Flynn." I mumbled.

Flynn was just stuck in the time freeze.

"Flynn! Flynn! Come on Flynn!" Scott continued to try to get him to answer.

Summer and Scott were thrown back.

"He's not responding!" Summer informed.

"Fall back! Focus on protecting blue!" Scott ordered.

We continued to fight as Tenaya, Crunch, and Shifter stood in front of us.

"A touching display of teamwork. But you just gave me and my attack bot time to make our dramatic exit. Tenaya disappeared with the other two. The Grinders exploded and disappeared as well.

Flynn finally was able to move.

"My suit! What happened?" Flynn asked.

We made it back to the garage. I was watching K from my position against the wall.

"I'm running diagnostics now." K responded, "Its probably the return of a energy flow glitch that plagued series blue during initial development."

"Series Blue was plagued, was it? Now you tell me. So what kind of glitch are we talking about then?" Flynn questioned.

"You wouldn't understand."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the Ranger room. I felt bad for Flynn. Summer past me with a disc of info. Scott on her heels. I stopped them for a second.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Good news or bad news?" Scott countered.

"Good."

"We found out what Venjix wanted in the warehouse. The bad news in that its under it." Summer informed.

"Lovely. I'm gonna go find Dillon and Ziggy."

Summer and Scott nodded and walked past me. I continued on my way to find the black and green rangers. I headed out as I heard K's voice.

"Rangers Black and Green, you are patrolling close to what could be Venjix's next target." K informed.

"Closer than you think Doc." Dillon answered.

I pushed up my walk to a sprint. I looked up in shock when I got to Ziggy and Dillon. Quickly morphing, I ran to stand next to them.

"Its right on top of us!" Ziggy cried.

"Rangers Black, Green, and Purple, maintain visual on the target. Red and Yellow are on the way." K responded.

"Better hurry Doc. It looks like that thing found what it was looking for." Dillon announced.

"Rangers Black, Green, and Purple I am downmorphing the crock carrier to you now. If that attack bot succeeds into drilling down to the fault line, then Venjix will have won."

"Thalmax Megazord!"

I entered my purple zord. It was shaped like a fox.

"Black, Green, Purple report. Is it still drilling?" K asked.

I frantically looked through all of my controls as I saw the attack bot's blast.

"Uh, no." Dillon answered right as it hit us.

"Yeah, only because its too busy blasting us with hot molten lava!" Ziggy added.

I groaned.

"Doc, Summer and I are arriving at the scene now. RPM, Get in Gear!" Scott informed.

What were we going to do? Summer and Scott couldn't sync the megazord by themselves. The Thalmax megazord continued to take damage.

"Okay, as far as impressing chicks, this probably isn't helping either!" Ziggy announced.

I laughed.

"Thanks Zig." I called.

"Rangers Black, Green, and Purple, focus shield power to zone alpha. Red, Yellow, conserve energy bursts." K instructed.

"Whatever you say Doc." I replied under my breath.

Flynn had joined the battle. I heard his conversation with the Doc as I turned the wheel on my zord. I didn't understand much of it, other than the fact that Flynn had joined the battle.

"Flynn, you are an idiot!" I groaned.

"We're going down!" Ziggy informed.

"Down, but not out." Flynn confidentially responded.

The monster thing exploded.

"I have just one question for you series blue, who taught you to be a mechanic anyway?" K asked.

I grinned. His dad did.

* * *

Flynn had decided to go and meet up with his dad. I went up the stairs to play with my guitar. Tristan passed me in the hallway. Avoiding my gaze, he tried to pass me.

"Tristan." I called.

He turned to look at me.

"I think you should try."

"Try what?" he responded, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. She cares, she just doesn't know what to do about it."

Tristan gave me a small smile and turned to leave. I entered my room, feeling a bit better. For the record, I think K would be good for him.

And vice versa.


	14. Episode Thirteen: Doctor K

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own Tristan, JJ, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

**AN: At some point in writing this chapter, I realized that it wasn't the Thalmax megazord, but the Valvemax megazord. Since I'm lazy, we're just gonna go with Thalmax! Sorry for the confusion!**

JJ POV

Summer had gone up to the Ranger room to talk to Dr K. We were waiting on her to debrief us. Earlier I had walked by and had heard her playing the violin. I knew the sound of her rhythm, desperate and rushed. She was either thinking or trying to shut something out. I was extremely familiar with the type of behavior, I did the same thing with my guitar.

I was in Ziggy's embrace. He was leaning against the wall and I was leaning against him. K quickly came into the Garage, discreetly hiding her pain behind a mask of calm. Another thing I had done before. Ziggy and I straightened so we could see the screen. I hooked pinky's with him as K pulled up a screen with the Colonel on it.

"What we're looking at is a dramatic spike in the current levels of the Venjix technology. And to the areas of theoretical molecular innovation, inverse physics, and energy transfer." K informed.

My brain just gave up trying to process her words.

"Excuse me Doctor K, but uh, what are you trying to say exactly?" the Colonel asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that Venjix technology has surpassed our own Ranger biotechnology hardware capabilities." K walked away.

"Hold up," Ziggy began, "No wait a second, there stuff can't be better than our stuff, can it? We're the good guys right?"

We followed behind K as she walked, "Venjix just keeps getting stronger. Our Ranger fire power has plateaued since the introduction of the Crock Carrier."

"No wait, Doctor. What about the new megazord configuration?" Scott questioned, "You said that if we merged all of the zords then-"

K cut him off, "I can't get it to work. The energy required to make the multizord dispersal viable will require an additional flux overthruster."

I could feel the hopelessness radiating off of her in waves. Tristan could feel it too. I watched as he tensed up. He wanted to help her. He just didn't know how.

"Wait, another one? Where are we supposed to get another one of those things?" Dillon asked in disbelief.

"We're not." K muttered.

"We cannot build one of those?" Flynn exclaimed.

"We aren't."

"So are you telling us to just give up Doctor?" Summer scoffed.

"I'm telling you I don't have the answers."

We all started talking at once.

"Enough!" Tristan snapped.

We turned to look at him.

"We don't have the answers yet. But we shouldn't give up!"

"In times like these," Ziggy started, "There's one question that needs to be answered. Are we, or are we not the good guys?"

"Love, that's probably the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say." I complimented in awe.

"Tell me," K looked back in forth from Ziggy and I, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Ziggy and I asked at the same time.

"Being stupid your whole life."

I scoffed in disbelief. And I actually felt pity for her earlier.

"Is it as wonderful as it seems?"

I looked at her in utter, complete surprise. The alarm began to blare a few minutes later.

"Looks like it's passing the viaduct, heading south." Summer informed.

"Okay Doc, time to find out how much stronger Venjix really is." I heard Scott say as I ran out of the room behind Ziggy.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" we all called.

"We have a visual on that new Venjix attack bot."

"Rangers, prep for megazord sequencing." K instructed.

We all combined our zords to form the two megazords.

"Hey Doc, I don't see anything special about this tin can." Dillon announced.

"Rangers, my sensors are indicating that the attack bot is equipped with a molecular mirroring system." K informed.

"Whatever this thing's equipped with, kiss it all bye bye."

"Rangers, beware. The mirror allows the attack bot to materially reproduce any solid object captured in its optics."

The bot opened its mirror and copied one of the cannons on the Thalmax megazord.

"Oh, right. I, uh. I guess that explains why we have our own blaster pointed at us right now." Ziggy pointed out.

The thing shot our copied weapon and Ziggy, Dillon, and I all cried out.

It copied our other weapon and attacked us with it as well. We were forced out of our zords. Dillon, Ziggy, and I landed on the ground.

"Looks like Doctor K was right." Ziggy stated, helping me up.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Dillon added.

"No need to state the obvious." I nervously joked.

"Thalmax megazord is down!" Scott called.

"I don't see how that's possible!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's very possible Sum." I replied through the comm.

The bot copied the standing megazord's sword.

"Well, did you see that?" Flynn added.

"Heads up, I think I know what's coming." Summer informed.

"Hitting a man with his own super saber, now that's low!"

The bot attacked them with the saber, causing enough damage to eject them from their megazord as well. Dillon, Ziggy, and I went over to help them up.

"Doc, energy levels are down!" Scott called.

"We've lost the megazord." Summer continued.

The creature laughed and got ready to attack us again, when it groaned and began to seize up.

"Hey, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"Stand by." K announced, "The Venjix attack bot is experiencing catastrophic system failure."

"That's good right?" I asked hopefully.

"Not sure yet Ranger Purple."

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"It's completely shutting down."

"Well, that's weird." Flynn commented.

The Corporal had brought the Venjix bot into K. We waited outside and I groaned, looking into the distance.

"Airborne Venjix drones are incoming!"

"That reflects bot mirror must have duplicated shield breaches! I'm picking up Venjix drones heading towards quadrant E-3." K finally announced.

"We're on it!" Summer assured.

"We have Venjix bandits dead ahead!" Scott informed.

The air troops shot at us as we drove into battle.

"Down morphing standard megazord replacement." K called.

"We need something!" Scott yelled.

"Doc!" Flynn grunted.

"Ziggy, JJ, hard left!" Dillon instructed.

"Greetings Rangers, you are now traveling with Tenaya 7. Enjoy the rest of your trip." we suddenly heard over the comm.

"Dammit." I groaned.

"Ah! I can't control my zord!" Scott cried out.

"Reconfiguring your zords!" K was back, "This could take awhile."

"I don't think my zord can wait awhile Doc!" Dillon called.

"I can't control it! Ahh!" Ziggy announced.

"I can't control mine either!" I informed.

"Hold on guys!" Summer barked.

"I'm trying!" Flynn snapped back.

"Megazord download at 70%." K called out.

"Well, 70%. That'll do." Scott reassured.

We all began to attack the troops as we gradually gained control over our zords.

"Going somewhere?" Summer smirked as she attacked more of the troops.

"Fire!" Flynn added to our joy of attacking.

"Tailspin!" Ziggy grinned, pulling an attack of his own.

"Come on!" Dillon yelled.

"Yeah!" I cat called.

Another mirror bot thing suddenly appeared.

"Oh great." Scott groaned.

"Things were just starting to get fun!" I whined.

"Rangers, downloading original megazord configurations!" K announced.

Flynn, Scott, and Summer formed the High Octane Megazord. The mirror bot thing turned itself into a similar copy of the zord. It started to attack the megazord.

"We're loosing power!" Flynn informed, "I don't think she can take much more of this."

After being hit a few more times, Scott spoke up.

"Alright, punch it!"

The megazord went forward to attack the bot.

"Super saber!"

The bot turned around and attacked them. The megazord fell apart.

"No." I whispered.

We didn't know what to do. Then, we heard K's voice.

"Rangers, you are go for Zenith Megazord Configuration. I repeat, you are go for Zenith Megazord."

"Nice!" I complimented.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Ziggy added.

"Right behind you!" Dillon agreed.

We all were able to make the Zenith Megazord. The attack not tried to attack us again. But with our added power, we were able to defend ourselves. The attack bot opened it's mirrors to try and gain an advantage. We were able to jump out of the way. Coming down, we managed to kick the attack bot's mirror and shatter it.

Finally, the attack bot was no more.

After we had demorphed and made it back to the garage, I headed towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Ziggy came up from behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Aw!" Summer cooed.

"Get a room!" Flynn teased.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Ziggy's shirt and pulled him down to kiss me. He instantly rested his hands on my waist. I vaguely heard one of the cuts catcall. Flipping them off, I sighed in content.

Oh yeah, today definitely got better.


	15. Episode Fourteen: Blitz

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any of its characters. I only own Tristan, JJ, and Delilah. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

JJ POV

I was standing next to Ziggy while K informed us of what was going on. Where this conversation was going, I wasn't thrilled. Not even close.

"Rangers, I'm picking up a transmission from within the city that is designed to momentarily cause shield energy disruption. But there's another signal heading south by southwest through the sewer corridor." K announced.

"The sewer. Of course. What fun." Flynn laughed sarcastically.

"Not it!" I raised my hand.

Ziggy nudged me, raising an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out in return.

"Well it's target must be the city central dam. If we cut across the aqueduct, we can beat it there." Scott continued.

He turned to head out, the rest of us following him. I heard K call out behind us.

"I'll try and track the source of the energy disruption."

I got into the back of Flynn's Jeep with Ziggy. We made it to the danger point and morphed.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

Grinders and an attack bot stood in front of us.

"Let's go!" Scott called.

Like usual, Ziggy and I tag teamed our fighting style. We used each other as support to take the Grinders down.

"They never get enough, do they?" I heard Summer grunt.

"Only in your dreams sis!" I yelled back, elbowing back a Grinder.

Ziggy and I were by a car, I flipped onto the top and continued to fight from there.

"Yeah, come on!" Ziggy grinned.

I turned my back and then;

"Wait, wait! Time out! I'm a little stuck here, okay?"

"Ziggy!" I groaned.

He pulled himself out of his predicament, "Let's go!"

"One of these times, Zig. Somethings gonna happen."

"Well then that time isn't today."

I rolled my eyes playfully. We regrouped to the attack bot as Scott called Dr K.

"Dr K, have you found the source of that pulse signal yet?"

"Not yet." she responded.

"I'm going in!"

"Right with ya!" Flynn backed up Scott with Summer.

The primary colors focused their attention on the attack bot.

Ziggy, Dillon, and I continued our dance with the Grinders. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott, Flynn, and Summer fall. Ziggy and Dillon noticed the situation as well. The three of us ran up.

"Shall we?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy, you could sure use a bath." Dillon announced.

"Huh? Hey!"

I giggled at Dillon's response, trying my best to help the two out. The three of us were knocked down, only to be replaced with Summer.

"Zip charger! Activate!"

The attack bot retaliated by shooting Summer back.

Scott stepped up to the plate, "Street sabor strike!"

The bot stopped Scott's attack as well. The six of us were blown back by the next attack thrown against us.

"Okay, now this is getting kind of humiliating." Ziggy breathed.

"No kidding." I grunted back.

K came over our comm system, "Rangers, make an offensive maneuver, Wishbone Alpha."

"Ah the Wishbone! One of my favorites!" Flynn complimented, "RPM! Enforcer!"

"Engine cell, activate."

"Fire!"

The attack bot was finally brought down. Or, so we hoped.

And as usual, the attack bot grew in size. K sent us our zords. We instantly came together to create the Zenith Megazord.

"Zenith Megazord!"

"Let's see how he likes playing tag." Scott announced.

We maneuvered around the attack bot, dodging hits and throwing a few of our own.

"Fire!" Dillon commanded.

"Wheel blaster!"

"Engine cell activate!"

"Fire!"

The alarm for the shields went off.

"We're on it!" Scott confirmed.

"I've almost pinpointed the signal!" K informed.

"Here we go again!"

"Grab his arms!" Scott yelled.

The attack bot shocked all of us to the ground.

"Alright! Put em up!" Ziggy began, "Ow! Its biting me! It's biting me!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Nitro swords!" Scott commanded.

We worked together with our Nitro swords to wear down the bot. Just then, our communicators beeped.

"Rangers! I've pinpointed the source of the transmission that is disrupting the shield. Are you done with that attack bot and ready to deploy?" K asked.

We were finishing up our battle when she asked us. We fired our Enforcer, destroying the second attack bot.

Scott radioed into Dr K, "Doc, we're on our way to find that pulse signal."

We were demorphed as we ran to our transportation.

"Rangers! I'm detecting another breach at the docks!" Dr K announced.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"Doc, we are not gonna be able to keep this up." Scott informed.

"You guys do your best with the alarms. Ziggy, JJ, and I will go after that signal." Dillon instructed.

The three of us got into Dillon's car, ready to chase down that signal.

"Two hundred meters dead ahead Ranger Series Black." K informed, "It will be looking for a high vantage point to broadcast. Trees, electric towers."

Ziggy spotted it first, "Rooftops, there!" he pointed.

"You guys cover the back. I'll flush him to you." Dillon instructed.

"Right." we nodded.

Ziggy and I ran to our positions, ready to back Dillon up. I looked at Ziggy.

"What's taking him so long?" I fretted.

"I don't know." Ziggy answered.

We looked at each other and ran to the attack bot. Dillon hesetated on shooting the bot.

"Shoot Dillon!" I yelled a second to late.

The bot shot up, causing Ziggy to react.

"Dillon! Watch out!"

He ran after him. Dillon fell off of the building, Ziggy jumping after him, morphing as he did so.

"Great." I muttered, taking up a stance against the bot.

"Goodbye Subject D44. Thanks for the memories." the bot stated.

"What?"

The bot turned to me. My eyes widened.

"RPM, get in gear."

I was quickly overmatched by the attack bot. The force of his next attack threw me off of the building. I was forced to demorph. I screamed. Vaguely I felt someone grab me, and then I was on solid ground. Opening my eyes, I looked at Ziggy holding me bridal style. I stood up and gave him a huge hug, then a kiss on the cheek before morphing again, with my helmet off. We barely had time to recuperate before K called us in again.

"Rangers, my sensors are tracking the target moving west. Rangers, converge at the following coordinates."

"We've finished at the docks at we're on our way!" Scott confirmed.

"Rangers, you must destroy that sat bot before it can disrupt the shield and cause any more infiltrations."

The three of us ran to rendezvous with the primaries. I watched Scott go in for the attack, only to see Dillon block him.

"Hey! What's going on?" Scott asked, confused.

"You can't." Dillon pleaded, "That thing has my memories."

"Did I miss something?" Flynn asked, myself, him, Summer and Ziggy standing to the side.

"Ranger Series Black, you cannot allow personal agendas and emotion to interfere with the protection of this city." K firmly ordered.

"Please." Dillon turned to Scott, ignoring K, "They're all I have."

"Alright Dillon." Summer intervened, "Scott?"

"We have no choice." Scott declined, "Get him Ziggy! Support him Jay."

"Right." Ziggy and I nodded.

Ziggy grabbed my hand and then we teleported to the location of the bot. Ziggy started with his axe, and I added force with my swords.

"Stop!" Dillon yelled.

"Ranger Black, I'm afraid I have no choice but to take you offline." K tsked.

The power surge knocked everyone but Ziggy and I to the ground. We weren't spared for long. The attack bot shot at us, causing us to fall too.

"Rangers, you must take evasive action."

We were attacked by the reflected blasts from the bot.

"Dillon, you are the only one who can destroy the sat bot."

"I can't!" Dillon retaliated.

"You can't let your emotions get in the way! We need you!"

"They're my memories!"

"Then I'll have to shut you down."

"Unfortunately Doc, I don't shut down so easily."

Dillon fought off the force from K.

"You're mine!"

From the ground, the other Rangers and I were forced to watch the violent battle take place. I felt useless. Then, Dillon finally showed sense. We ran over to join him.

"Come on. Let's put this thing out of my misery."

"RPM Enforcer."

"You won't do it!" the bot taunted, "You said it yourself! This is all you have!"

"No. I have something else! New ones."

"Fire!"

We destroyed the final attack bot. Feeling exhausted, we went back to the Garage. Dillon went to get checked out by Dr K. I was finally heading up to my room when I overheard the tail end of Dr K, Summer, and Dillon's conversation.

"What are you saying?" Summer asked.

"I'm saying that the machinery in Ranger Series Black has began a self recomposition process. And it won't stop until its completed. There is no cure."


End file.
